


Racing on a love track

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, new life, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: A serie of (short) stories regarding various pairings in the MotoGP world....19 - Pizza&more (Valentino/Alex Rins)20 - I miss you (Vale/Dani & Jorge/Maverick) - NEW STORY





	1. From the other side

**Author's Note:**

> The first story is Vale/Dani and it's really short for my standard...  
> Dani is watching the first race of the actual season in Tavullia, in Stefania's home.

Dani didn’t thought saying goodbye to Vale would be that difficult, when he had to leave for the first race of 2019 season in Qatar.

He knew that they couldn’t be there together as a couple, being a Muslim country. Actually, he wasn’t even sure if KTM would allow him to be with Valentino in all the other races where they can show up together.

His boyfriend had no doubts about it, he wanted Dani on his side, in his box, under the podium if he ever gets to be on it. They both have waited for the moment they could finally be open for so long, that Vale now can’t stand the idea of not sharing every moment together. Honestly, it was a relief when Dani decided to retire and they came out as a couple, because the stress of hiding their love was becoming hard to face and Dani was tired of faking no joy whenever Vale was on the podium and pretending to be happy for his teammate.

Now that everything is going to start again, and he’s not there, it’s… strange. He would lie if he’d say he’s not missing the paddock atmosphere, the adrenaline of being on the bike, the meetings with the fans. But it was his choice to leave. He could have stayed, there were opportunities to do it, but the way Honda treated him after all those years left a wound in his pride that he was sure couldn’t heal if he stayed in MotoGP.

His lover supported him in every possible way. He still remembers the rage and the curses Vale had towards Puig and Honda for throwing him away like garbage, the options he started to propose to Dani right after, the arms always willing to hold him tight when he needed just to stop thinking and relax. When finally Dani made his choice, Valentino understood he just had to accept his decision and be by his side.

If it was possible, their love grew even stronger after that.

Tears are appearing in the corners of his eyes while he remembers all the loving messages he’s received, both for celebrating his career and for having had the courage to come out in a world where homosexuality was a huge taboo. 

He forces them back because Stefania has come to seat next to him. He’s grateful not be alone. His parents and his brother couldn’t come to Tavullia and of course the guys of the Academy where all in Losail, but his ‘mother-in-law’ was always there for him, for both of them.

Dani has loved Stefania since the first time they met, in that same house, almost nine years ago. He came there to visit Vale during the summer break in 2010 season, to see if he was recovering well from the injury during practice session in Mugello. Valentino always jokes about that having been the best accident of his life, because it brought them together. But Dani still remembers how worried he’d been at the pain on his beloved face. The first thing he did after winning the race on Sunday, was going to visit him at the hospital, and that’s when everything started.

Stefania was the first one to notice something was going on between them and while Dani was helping her to prepare ‘lasagne’, she thanked him to make her son that happy even during this tough moment. That made him realise that, maybe, his feelings for Vale weren’t one sided and gave him the insane courage to kiss him first.

“Are you ok?”

Like every mother, she always worries about people around her.

“Yes, it’s just strange but I’ll get used to it.”

The race starts and he tries to focus on it and not on the turmoil of emotions he’s feeling. Lap by lap, one feeling becomes stronger than the others… fear… for every overtake Valentino makes in his usually incredible coming back from his fourteenth starting position.

Rossano jumps on his lap and he begins to caress him, to take his hands busy because they were almost shaking. Luckily Vale hasn’t to deal with Marc, which would make him feel more nervous, but anyway, a contact, a wrong move can always happen and he’s not sure on how his heart will react if Valentino crashes.

He seems unable to stay quiet and Stefania notices.

“Now you know how it feels to see things from the other side.”

She smiles lovingly at him and Dani feels his heart tightening. That’s how his mother, and all the mothers and fathers and sisters and brother or every kind of relative feel while watching the one they love doing something they perfectly know could end in the worst possible way.

“How do you deal with it? How could you do this for 24 years now?”

“You only have to think that he’s doing exactly what he’s always wanted to do and that makes him happy. Actually, in my case, I have to say ‘they’, not just ‘he’”

Two sons, both motorcycling riders… his admiration for Valentino’s mother is increasing after seeing how calm she looks even if he now knows how she should be feeling inside. He has to face this for only a race, she has to do it for two.

“It’s not easy and I didn’t took well this whole thing at first, with Luca it has been even worse than with Vale. But loving someone more than your own life means you have to able to sacrifice something for their happiness. So I gave in part of my heart and mind sanity to let them live the life they wanted.”

“You’re so strong… it’s crystal clear why both your boys love you that much.”

“I’m a mother, it’s natural instinct. Basilia is as strong as me, she always supported you.”

“Yes, my family has always been there, I’ve been lucky. And now I’m lucky to have you here to suffer with me… thank you, Stefi.”

She puts the cup with the tea on the table and takes Dani’s face in her hands, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Then they finish to see the race with Stefania leaning her head on the Spaniard shoulder and they made a deep sigh when it was over, with Vale safe and sound in his box after a great performance. He would get used to this, but for now, seeing things from the other side seems more stressful than being there.


	2. Let it flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale/Jorge - Termas de Rio Hondo 2019
> 
> After his troubled race in Argentina, Jorge goes to Valentino's motorhome to puor out, like he's used to do since his first season in Ducati.   
> This time, there's something else to talk about too... an unsolved issue they've pushed aside since Mugello 2018...

He was enjoying a moment of peace in his motorhome before going to celebrate a very well deserved second place in a GP that had brought such a pain to him last year, when an unmistakable knock made him move to open the door.

Jorge stormed inside without even bothering to say ‘Hi’ and started complaining immediately after crashing down on the sofa.

“Can you believe I fucking pressed the fucking pit limiter at the start instead of the launch control? That’s unbelievable! I mean, I’m not a rookie, I know how to start a bike! How this could have happened?”

Vale stayed stand, crossing his arms on his chest, leaning on the counter of the small kitchenette, looking at his former teammate with an amused smirk that he couldn’t suppress, even if he was sure this will upset Jorge more.

“Hello to you too…”

Jorge sighed heavily, out of frustration. This wasn’t the start he hoped for when he signed for Honda Respol Team last year. It was like living his first season with Ducati all over again.

“Remind me why I thought this would be a great idea.” He said rubbing his temples.

“Because you thought you lost your challenge with Ducati and you needed a new one. And trying to beat Marc racing on his own bike was something you could never refuse.”

The Spaniard looked up at him and Vale shrugged. It was true but now it seems like that happened a decade ago… he slammed against the back of the sofa again and closed his eyes. 

He was wondering when this has become a habit, sneaking in Valentino’s motorhome after a race to pour out or just talk about his sensations on the bike. They never did it when they were teammates. It started during his first year in Ducati, when the frustration of not understanding how to drive the bike like Dovizioso was overwhelming and his pride still too high to ask his own teammate for an advice.

Talking to Vale was easier, he soon found out, because he struggled with the same bike, even if now things were definitely different from the two years the Italian raced for Ducati. He’s always respected the older rider’s expertise on how to analyse and try to solve problems and it seemed that they were growing closer now that they weren’t racing one against the other in the same team.

It was comfortable, reassuring, he felt understood. It was exceeding every kind of expectations he could have had the first time he knocked on his doors almost two years before.

Vale was thinking at the same thing, at how this routine of the two of them sharing feelings about the race was more pleasant that he could have ever imagined. 

But it wasn’t just that. They weren’t just colleagues sharing opinions on their job. They slowly turned to become friends and things went even further after that fateful race in Mugello in 2018.

Valentino found himself not a bit disappointed that Jorge achieved something he never reached while riding a Ducati: a win. To his own surprise, he was happy for him and the show they put on during the press conference, all the “let’s get to Venice together” thing made them both laugh for almost half an hour later in his motorhome. Than the laugher calmed down, and they found themselves getting closer until their lips touched. It was light at first, than Jorge brought his hands behind Vale’s neck to pull him down and deepened the kiss, making the nine time champion to moan in in mouth.

When they parted, Vale gave the Spaniard a reassuring smile but urged him to leave and celebrate the victory with his team, stating they would talk later.

That never happened, but still, Jorge came to him after every race until the end of the season and sometimes he even fell asleep in Vale’s hotel room. They never kissed again or touched the issue, but they started to stay in touch even between races, sharing messages, sometimes a call.

After his injury in January, when Valentino called him to know how he was, Jorge was so depressed to fail the test in Malaysia that the Italian drove to Lugano to cheer him up.

*****

The door bell ringing made him snort. He wasn’t expecting anyone, his personal trainer left one hour ago and his friends were all gone since yesterday. Who the fuck could it be at 8 p.m. on a Friday night?

The last thing he expected was a smiling Valentino Rossi holding a bag at his door.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Ciao! I was in Milan for a sponsor event, so I just thought to come here and see how are you doing?”

“Like shit, actually… are you planning to stay over?” he said pointing to the bag, not even realising he was holding his breath for a ‘Yes’ to come from the other man mouth.

“If I don’t bother you… maybe until Sunday?”

Excitement mixed with anxiety were growing inside the Spaniard at the thought of having Vale all for himself for two days. He couldn’t help but smile brightly, not failing to notice a light blush appearing on the Italian’s face.

“Are you serious?”

Vale nodded.

“I was just about to prepare dinner, come in and just… feel at home, I think…”

It was incredible how the atmosphere between them, after a short first period of akwardness, became almost domestic. Even the frequent touches of their hands, the stolen glances, the smiles weren’t that embarassing as one could expect, like they did something like this before, which they never actually did.

Saturday was spent between promenades on the lake and exercises for Jorge hand to regain some strenght, fake arguments about which TV show watch or the food for dinner. Jorge felt like he was living a dream he never thought would like to come true. He couldn’t deny himself anymore the attraction he started to feel towards his former teammate before the ‘Mugello accident’, but it seemed to him that his feeling has grown to a very dangerous extent during those hours spent together like a couple… every minute the butterflies in the stomach moved their wings faster, his heart increasing his rythm when they were close. It was a bittersweet torture trying to keep on a facade when everything he wanted was to throw himself in Vale’s arms and kiss him sensless.

He wasn’t in the right state of mind to notice that the older rider was in his exact situation, wondering why he decided that joining Jorge in Lugano would have been a good idea… he knew it was dangerous, because being that close to him, alone, could lead him to do something he could later regret. Still, he couldn’t force himself not to go. He wanted to see Jorge, hug him, tell him that even if he won’t be able to be on his bike in Sepang for testing, he’ll do great, because he knew how disappointed the Spaniard was about this. He wanted to see how he lived, how his home looked like to get to know something more about him. He wanted them to get closer even if, at the same time, the realization of how deep his feelings for Jorge were was beyond terrifying.

Vale was supposed to leave on Sunday, right after lunch. They were in the kitchen, Jorge leaned on the counter, his gaze low on the floor, trying to hide the sadness at the thought of how much he’ll miss Vale. And the Italian drinking his coffee silently, the same thought in his mind.

Their looks met and Jorge tried to build up a smile, failing miserably. Valentino reached him and hug the younger man tight, stroking his back gently while the other was losing himself in the crook of the Italian’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“You’ll be ok soon. Don’t overthink about missing a test session, I’m sure you’ll do great on the bike anyway. Just take all the time you need to recover, don’t rush, you have nothing to prove. Ok?”

Jorge nodded.

“Thank you… for coming here and for taking care of me.”

Vale kissed him right under his earlobe and the shiver that went down both of their spines at that contact was undeniable. The Spaniard looked up and smiled, the older rider kissed him softly. It was romantic, almost shy. Before things could get heated, they parted. Once again, words weren’t coming out of their mouth and they just said goodbye.

*****

“You’ll get there, sooner than with Ducati. You’ll get to ride the bike the way you know you can.”

“I hope so… anyway, congratulations for the second place! You did amazing, not that I doubted you are still a great rider.”

Jorge felt his face lighting up when he saw the gorgeous smile on the other man at his words.

“Wow, thank you! I would have never imagined to hear these word coming from you a few months ago…”

“I would have never imagined to become friends and kiss you, a few months ago…”

The words slipped out of him before he realised what he was saying. He bit his lip but the look on Vale’s face wasn’t disappointed. A bit tense, that he could clearly read, but it wasn’t necessary a bad sign.

“Me neither… speaking of which, we never actually talked about it.”

“I suck at talking about feelings…”

Valentino rolled his eyes. 

“Like I don’t know it… I’m pretty bad too, but we can’t keep things like this so I’m going to try.”

Jorge froze in his spot on the sofa, trying to keep his heartbeat at bay but the way the other was looking at him was making him turning upside down.

The Italian took a deep breath and started.

“I like you, Jorge. I mean, I really, really like you in a way I could never thought was possible to feel for another man. Probably this in going to end in a disaster, it would be a huge mess and we may regret to have even started it but I think that the happiness I feel when I’m with you is worth a try.”

Valentino stopped to let Jorge take his words and make them sink in his mind. When he saw he wasn’t panicking but a bright smile was slowly spreading on his face, he went on.

“I don’t know how things will go on between us, but what I know for sure is that I want to be with you, not just as friends who kiss from time to time.”

“As in… boyfriends?”

Jorge’s voice was almost shaking, he never thought to have the word ‘boyfriend’ next to ‘Valentino Rossi’ but he’s craved this to happen for so long now that all the emotions he’s kept so well inside for months were slowly coming out.

“Don’t put a label on this. We don’t need to have a name, just… let it flow, take things the way they come, live day by day and see if we can work together. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Jorge stood up and the two were now close, smiling like idiots until Vale cupped the younger rider’s face and kissed him. They smiled again then let all the unsaid feelings take control of their actions and the kiss became extremely passionate, their hug tighter as if they were afraid the other one could disappear.

After a few minutes they stopped to breath, still smiling.

“I really really like you too and this sounds like the best thing happening to me this weekend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know from where this pair comes from... but they make a lot of sense, thinking about it. I guess I may use them again.


	3. The list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale/Dani - Mugello 2018
> 
> The two riders are laughing in their hotel bedroom watching the video of the after race press conference in which Vale and Jorge jocked about going to Venice together on a double date.  
> From that, Vale discovers something Dani has kept secret for years...

They couldn’t stop laughing, reviewing the scene on the screen for the umpteenth time that evening.

“Seriously, Vale, seeing you and Jorge flirting is something I didn’t think I could witness!”

“We weren’t flirting, stop saying that!”

He put on a very fake outraged expression that made Dani laugh even more, his stomach already hurting and tears in his eyes. Even if that was the case, which Vale was pretty sure wasn’t, than his boyfriend was supposed to be jealous, or not?

“Maybe you weren’t, but he definitely was. He was the last person I thought I should put on the list…”

“The list?”

Dani nodded, still very amused, placing the laptop on the bedside table and sitting onto Valentino’s lap.

“I made a list of potential suitors who could take my place, updated from our first year together until now. I guess I should add a name.”

The Italian was speechless… but Dani was almost never jocking so this was probably true… but why in hell he would need to do something like this? Doesn’t he know Valentino loves him with all his heart since like forever now and could not even consider to have someone else by his side?

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, I have to keep an eye around you because you don’t even realise how many unsuspected people in the paddock look at you in a way that I don’t really like a bit.”

Well, that sounded strange and a bit scary… he’s never really cared about being the object of desire of other people. Since they got together, he only had the small Spanish rider on his mind and in his heart. 

He was getting curious though, on who could be in that list…

“Oh oh, my little love is territorial… I like it!”

Dani smirked and surprised him with a hungry kiss, heating up the atmosphere in the room, hands roaming free under their shirts.

He suddenly stopped and looked at Vale.

“Come on, I know you’re curious… ask me then…”

“I’m not completely sure I will like to know the names but… yes, I’m curious. So?”

“Ok, your teammate, just to start with someone.”

“No way!”

“Well, I never heard someone so enthusiastic on becoming your other half of the box, and I can read… all those tweets and posts with pictures of you two together when he arrived in the paddock and could finally meet his ‘idol’…”

Vale knew he shouldn’t have asked… this could became very embarassing…

Maverick having some interest in him sounded so gross. He’s always considered the younger rider as a little brother, like any other boy of the Academy could be… oh, no… probably Dani put in the list also someone of them… that, he really didn’t want to know!

“And talking about ‘idols’, Public Enemy n°1 is definitely on top of the list, and has been from the start of his career in MotoGP.”

‘Public Enemy n°1’ was the nickname Uccio gave to Marc Marquez after Argentina 2018.

If thinking about Vinales feeling something for him was strange, that was unbelievable. Ok, thinking back at the years before 2015, it might have been potentially true, but then their relationship became colder and stopped completely after the crash during the second GP of the current season. 

“We hate each other. I really think you should delete his name.”

“No. He doesn’t hate you, he always tries to make up with you. Everyone else would have already given up, but not him, because he loves you.”

“Ok, that’s enough, maybe we should stop it.”

“Vale, I think you have to talk with him, seriously.”

The Italian closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind their bed, Dani’s hands caressing his cheeks softly before he adjusted himself to curl up against his chest, Vale sliding his hand up and down his arm.

“I know what being in love with you means, I’ve been for eight years now… it’s something you can’t control or ignore or pretend is not happening because you’re just too overwhelming. Sometimes, you can be too much to handle, even if you don’t realise it. I’m used to it now, I know how not to go insane when you drive me crazy. But I’m able to do it because we’ve been together for a long time, we had our breakups and we found a way to come back. We love each other, I’m sure about it. We’re meant to be and that gives me the strength I need to face everything that being your boyfriend implies.”

Valentino kissed his forehead and hug him tight. He was well aware that their relationship had been a crazy rollercoaster for years, until they finally managed to find their balance. He wouldn’t change what there’s between them for anything in the world, holding Dani in his arms is all he needs to be happy. He’s the love of his life, his soulmate, the one and only person he could think of spending his whole life with. 

“He’s just a boy, loving the only person he can’t have. And I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but when you acted like a friend to him, inviting him at the Ranch and all, he probably thought he could have some chances… imagine how he felt when you kicked him out of the race in Sepang and said everything you said about him sabotaging you to help Jorge.”

“I didn’t kick him out!”

Dani sighed and rolled his eyes. They had talked about the Sepang 2015 issue a thousand times…

“You know what I mean. Technically speaking, you did kick him out but that’s not the point. I saw him sincerely sad about that situation, that’s when I realised my suspicions about him loving you were true. Then you seemed to have gotten past everything, and he was smiling again, you gave him false hopes again and then everything crashed out at Termas. If it was me the one in love with you, hearing you say I’m dangerous and that you don’t me near you ever again would have destroyed me.”

They had discussed about Argentina for another thousand times. Dani was angry at him for the words he told the press about Marc and they had their first argument in years because of him. Another reason to add on the list of why he couldn’t stand the Spanish Champion anymore.

Now he was seeing everything from a completely new perspective.

“If what you think is true, then maybe you’re right. I should talk to him but… I don’t feel like I can now.”

“You really should, but I would never force you. Whenever you feel ready, I’m sure he will be happy.”

“But I don’t want him to think he can have a chance with me when it’s not true. That’s why I have to take some time to think at a right way to approach him.”

“We can do it together, if you want. I don’t really think he will out us.”

“Well, we’ll have to come out eventually. I know we wanted to retire together and do it that year, but after Honda’s statement about Jorge taking your place, things have changed.”

Dani sit back on Vale’s lap looking deeply into his eyes.

“You’re ready to do it? Telling the world we’re in love?”

Valentino nodded.

“I guess it’s time that everyone in that list of yours knows that I’m taken and they better move on because I’m yours forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of those two being so in love... they would be amazingly perfect together!!


	4. Birthdays (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 4th 2018 - Jorge thinks Vale has forgotten his birthday but his mood changes when he receives a message with a place and a time to meet in the evening  
> (During Friday night before Jerez de la Frontera GP that took place on May 6th)
> 
> ****
> 
> August 10th 2018 - Maverick manages to give Luca a perfect birthday present with the help of his team-mate  
> (During Friday night before Austrian GP that took place on August 12th)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back to Vale&Jorge. I honestly don't know why they intrigue me so much... I've something else on my mind for them but it will be a story on its own.
> 
> As for the second couple... I'm feeling so sad for Maverick, he really doesn't seem to make it right again this year! I want to give him some moments of happiness and I think Luca and him would make a cute couple.
> 
> There will be a second part with other two couples celebrating birthdays.

May 4th 2018 – Jerez de la Frontera

Jorge was upset. No, not just upset, he was furious. Not just because of the usually shitty practice sessions but also because his team has cancelled the dinner they should have had together for his birthday… 

Could this day be more awful?

Yes, of course. Because HE hasn’t wished him ‘happy birthday’ like everyone else in the paddock, basically ignoring him all day.

How could it be? 

He thought they had something, they got closer in a completely unexpected way. He’s been there when Jorge needed comfort during those terrible months in 2017 when he thought he wasn’t able to ride a bike anymore. To his surprise, he’s been there even outside the moments they could share during race weekends. The Spaniard has learnt things about him that he’d ignored during the years spent sharing the same box and he came to like those things… a lot. 

And then, there had been the kiss, on his birthday during the test session in Thailand. They were a little bit drunk, the Ducati riders has to admit it, but it was real and incredibly good. From that day, Jorge has started to feel something he didn’t thought he could feel for another man, especially HIM. He wasn’t good at naming feelings, he’s always had problems at dealing with emotions and for sure he wasn’t able to express them. But when they kissed again, after that awful race in Argentina when Marc crashed him out, he had no doubts that he was dangerously falling in love.

The way the other rider was looking at Jorge after that second kiss was making him feel like he could fly, the rest of the world around him disappearing because HE was the only important living thing on earth.

So, why did he act like this today, perfectly knowing it was his birthday?

He was sadly going back to the hotel when he received a message with an address and the time he should be there and his mood changed immediately.

He’s spent almost an hour to decide the outfit for the evening, not knowing what to expect. In the end, he went for a black shirt, jeans and a blue jacket that he knows the other man likes on him.  
He parked the car and took a deep breath. This was a date and he wasn’t used to it. 

He entered the house, a typical Andalusian building, with a court full of flowers, the walls covered with azulejos and a trail of candles leading upstairs. He followed them until he reached a terrace and he held his breath for a minute to take in the magic of the moment.

The terrace overlooked the outlet of Guadalquivir, in the city of Sanlucar de Barrameda. On the other side of the river, the sun was setting behind the deserted land of the Donana National Park. A table was arranged for two, a delicious smell was coming from the door of a room on his left, the unmistakable voice of Enya from a little stereo. 

And there was HIM, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at the panorama. He was the most breath-taking thing Jorge has ever seen and he felt the need to cry for the happiness he was feeling. He didn’t forget his birthday, he probably have found a way to make the team cancel the dinner to have him here, he set a surprise for him and this was something no one has ever done.

Valentino turned to look at him, a smile so bright it could enlighten the whole city.

“Happy birthday!”

He stretched out his hand and Jorge finally moved to take it. They were standing one in front of the other, their hands intertwined, Vale still smiling while Jorge was trying to put himself together to tell him how happy he was.

A very feeble “Thank you” was all that came out of his mouth.

Vale laughed softly and then closed the distance kissing him. It was different from the other kisses they shared, this one was slow, sweet. It had so many meanings inside it but the clearest of all was that they were both on the same page and something wonderful has born, unexpected yet undeniable. 

That will surely be the happiest birthday of Jorge’s life.

*****

August 10th 2018 - Red Bull Ring, Austria

When Maverick was reaching the back of the Yamaha box he heard a happy laugh, followed by some words in Italian he didn’t understand, too focused on trying to get a grip because he would recognise the owner of that beautiful laugh even in the middle of a race…

And there he was, with his brother, his team and his team-mate laughing and joking, in all his perfect beauty. A beauty that was aunting Mav’s dreams since… he can’t even remember when it started, honestly. He only knows that at a certain point at the beginning of the season, Luca Marini had become not just his team-mate’s brother, someone he usually says hi being him around Valentino often, but a beautiful young man, with the most incredible eyes Maverick had ever seen on a human being. Added to that, he was fun, easy going, always calm and polite. 

He got under the Spaniard’s skin so fast he almost had a panic attack the morning he woke up from a wet dream about Luca. 

How was that possible? He’s always been straight, he’s had girlfriends he loved, he still has one but he can’t stop thinking at the younger rider and his body reacts in a completely unpredictable way whenever he’s near.

It took him a whole month to realise that this wasn’t just a crush, something based only on a physical attraction for an unquestionably handsome man. Many sleepless nights and awkward situations in which he may have looked like a fool to Luca led him to realise that what he felt was very close to falling in love.

He shook his head. Thinking about this now wasn’t a good idea. He just had to go straight to his half of the box and concentrate on the bike and its endless problems.

But fate had other plans and he bumped into Luca without even realising it until he raised his head to meet two aquamarines looking amused at him with a little blush that made Luca look nothing but more cute to Maverick.

“Hi Mav!”

“Hi, Luca… sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“No problem.”

They stayed there for a couple of seconds, just looking at each other. It seemed like Luca was waiting for Mav to say something but he wasn’t in the right state of mind to form a coherent sentence.

“See you later, maybe?”

And he disappeared with Pecco and part of their team, leaving an almost shaking Yamaha rider behind. That was the kind of contact that could make his brain stop working for a while.

“Hey Mav!”

He heard Vale calling so he stopped.

“We’re going to have a dinner with the Academy boys and the team to celebrate Luca’s 21st birthday. Do you want to join us?”

He turned pale and for a moment the world around him stopped turning. It was his birthday! How could he have forgotten it? He knew almost everything there was to know about Luca because, of course, as soon as he came to terms about his feelings, he stalked him on the social networks. 

That’s what Luca was waiting for, for Maverick to wish him ‘happy birthday’ and he missed it…

“Mav, you’re still here?”

Valentino was looking at him with a very amused smile.

“Sorry… I forgot it was Luca’s birthday. I… I have a sponsor event tonight but maybe I can buy him something, to remedy that I missed to make my wishes when I saw him?”

“I’m sure he’ll like it.”

“Do you know if he needs something?”

Maverick was trying to act as natural as possible but it was a mission impossible with his team-mate looking at him in a way he couldn’t interpret and considering the topic they were talking about. A present, for the man he was falling in love with.

“I don’t know, but I can tell you what will surely make him happy. He wants to go on top of one of the mountains nearby where he found a chapel to look for a shooting star, tonight. It’s St. Lawrence and in Italy we have this thing that this is the night of fallings stars, he has always been fascinated by the night sky, planets, constellations. But he hasn’t found someone to go with him because tomorrow we all have practice.”

Maverick was now listening to Valentino very carefully. When he realised that the Italian was suggesting him to accompany Luca, his heart started to beat faster. Was this really happening? How could have Vale guessed what was going on into his mind? And was he really telling Mav to take his brother out on a date, sort of?

“You’re saying I can go with him, tonight, to a chapel on top of a mountain, to see the shooting stars?”

“I’m saying, that could be the perfect moment to make your move. And I’m absolutely sure this will be a very much appreciated present for Luca.”

There were a million questions in his mind for the older rider, but their teams called for them and he only had the time to say yes. Vale told him that he’ll text him when they were going to finish their dinner so that he could come and pick Luca up.

When everyone invited to dinner has left, Vale took Luca and brought him around a corner of the restaurant, pointing at someone.

“He’s waiting for you, to bring you where you wanted to go and look at the stars.”

Vale winked and Luca blushed furiously when he recognised the man waiting for him leaning on the door of a Smart.

“Go, and have fun! Well, maybe not too much fun, we have practice and qualifying tomorrow…”

Luca hug his brother thanking him and run to Maverick who was smiling nervously.

During the short trip to that secluded place, they talked about Luca’s love for astronomy, then a comfortable silence fell between them when they laid on a blanket on the grass. 

The view of the sky was breath-taking, considering there were no lights around to disturb and it was a very clear night.

Luca took Maverick’s hand and he smiled, staying quiet until the younger rider pointed a finger to the sky.

“Look, a shooting star!”

“Make your wish.”

Luca closed his eyes for moment and Maverick couldn’t hold himself any longer. He turned on his side and kissed him lightly on his lips. It was chaste and fast but the spark so strong they both felt a shiver down their spine.

“Well, that’s the fastest wish to come true of my life.”

“You wished for me to kiss you?”

Maverick couldn’t believe this was really happening. Luca nodded, smiling happily and circling the other man’s waist with his arms, to keep him in place above him.

“And that’s a perfect birthday present too.”

The Spaniard was finally relaxing, enjoying the warmth of the body beneath him and the feeling of being that close with the most beautiful man he’d ever met.

“Oh, I almost forgot… happy birthday, Luca!”

He smiled and Luca pulled him down for another kiss, very less chaste this time, both of them immediately forgetting about the stars, simply living the joy of a moment they have wished for a long time.


	5. Birthdays (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 29th 2016 - Dani is celebrating his birthday with his family in Sabadell after Aragon GP and Vale has a special present for him.
> 
> ****
> 
> February 17th 2019 - For the first time in 5 years, Marc and Vale are not celebrating their birthdays togethere, because of Argentina 2018. But with a little help from the little brothers, they may have a chance to set things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two favourite couples!
> 
> The first story is romantic, because to me they are all rainbows and unicorns... too in love with each other.
> 
> The second one, considering whom we're talking about, is a bit more angsty but they can't stay apart for too long so there's a seed of hope in the end...

September 29th 2016 - Sabadell

As usual, Dani’s mother had outdone herself to prepare his son’s birthday lunch with all his favourite dishes and a delicious cake. She could have her son at home just for few days during the year and all that she wanted was to spoil him when she had the opportunity to do it.

Dani was happy, he didn’t care much about celebrating his birthday but he was glad he could do it with the people he loved the most, his parents, his brother, his auntie and, most of all, the man of his life.

He was amazed by how easily Valentino became part of the family as soon as they decided to come out at least to the closest persons around them. Antonio and Basilia welcomed him as a third son immediately. Eric took the long road because he wanted to be sure the Italian’s intentions with his brother were serious but when he realised they were, he befriended Vale too.   
Even when everything around him seemed to be falling apart because of his fragile body, the bike or his team-mate, he knew he would find a safe harbour in his family, and the older rider has been the most important part of it during the last three years.

When they finished the cake, it was time to open the presents. 

Valentino’s one was the last.

He placed an envelope and a small box on the table, clearly nervous and all the eyes where directed towards Dani and his reaction.

He was focusing on the box… could it be… an engagement ring? No, it wasn’t that small and they never talked about taking the next step in their relationship. So what could it be?

He opened it and he found three keys with a key chain with their letters ”V&D”. He looked to his boyfriend with a puzzled expression.

“These are the keys of the house that I bought for us… well, actually, that we bought. You have to sign the documents in the envelope and it will officially be our Rossi-Pedrosa home!”

Dani was speechless. Did Valentino actually bought him a house to live there together? It was like a dream coming true. 

Not that he complained how they have been living their relationship so far, with Vale going to Geneva as often as he could and Dani visiting the Ranch from time to time, but he was starting to need a place that could be their own, where they can live as a normal couple, a place to come back after a stressful race weekend to just relax, make love and prepare something to eat together…  
He didn’t thought Vale was sharing his same wish, it was a complete surprise and definitely one of the best of his life!

“You’re asking me to go living together, as an official couple?”

Valentino nodded and Dani could feel tears forming in his eyes for the strength of the love he felt toward the Yamaha rider.

“I want to be with you every day Dani. I can’t be happy with few hours during race weekends or one or two days between them. I want you in my life as my companion. That is, if you like the idea of living with me…”

Dani looked at him seeing nothing but love and hope. How could he have been that lucky to have him? When he realised he was in love with Vale, he was sure it was something destined to remain one-sided and to make him suffer a lot. When Vale approached him the first time, he thought about a joke but the Italian showed him a perseverance in holding onto to him that Dani finally said yes and decided to give him a chance, even if it meant he could have his heart broken into thousand pieces. It never happened and Valentino was making him happy every day more, showing his affection in every possible way and making Dani feel special, loved and cherished like never before.

“Of course I want to live with you!”

Vale sighed relieved and they kissed, with Dani’s family clapping happily.

“So, where will we live?”

“Tavullia, not far from the Ranch. It’s not a very big house but we have room to invite your family and our friends to stay over, a garden were we can spend our summer nights watching the stars. Basilica helped me to choose it, she says you’ll like it!”

Dani turned to his mother who winked at him and smiled. 

“There are some works to do, if you open the envelope I’ll show you the projects and some pictures on the tablet. We’ll have to choose the furniture, the colours of the walls, all the things a normal couple would do when they go living together.”

Valentino was smiling brightly and Dani couldn’t stop himself from smiling too. They were making plans for the future, something that seemed impossible few years before. Following his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, he opened the envelope and soon everyone was saying his opinion on how to improve the project and was commenting the pictures Vale was showing.  
Dani signed all the papers that they’ll bring back to Italy the next week so that they could start this new life together. They decided to wait until the end of the season to officially come out to the world, they had to talk with the teams and the sponsor to avoid that the bomb could cause damages to their careers.

When they were finally alone, in the guests’ room, they fell on the bed kissing, happy.

“Did I guess right your present?”

“It seems like you can read my mind… I was thinking about it for a while now…”

“Me too. I’m so lucky, Dani. I can’t think of someone more perfect than you to spend the rest of my life with. I love you!”

Dani’s heart burst with happiness. 

“I love you too and I can’t describe how crazily happy I am!”

They kissed again and got lost in their world. Definitely, this has been the greatest birthday present Dani could ever receive.

*****

February 17th 2019 – Rufea

Marc woke up alone in his room. It wasn’t late but probably he’s slept a little bit more than Alex, considering that he managed to fall asleep very late in the night. 

He felt like he didn’t sleep at all…

How could he? For the first time in five years they weren’t together, celebrating their birthdays.

He pressed his hands against his eyes to push back the tears that were close to fall. He swore he wouldn’t cry for him again, that he couldn’t let the memories aunt his life anymore. It was over, it was his fault and he should move on.

But in days like this, it was impossible. Because since they fell in love, he’s always been the first to wish Vale ‘happy birthday’ and vice-versa. Most of the times, when February 16th turned into 17th they were making love in a hotel room during a test session… and that was magical, like a secret connection, a bond between them that no one could understand. It wasn’t casual that they were born with just one day apart, and 14 years, ok. Marc always thought it was a sign of fate.

Now, that was making his heart ache so painfully he couldn’t breath fine. No matter how hard he tried to get him out of his mind, Vale always came back. Yesterday had been awful, seeing all the messages he received for his 40th birthday and not being able to share such an important moment with him. He posted a message too, but he was sure he didn’t see it.

Today, he was supposed to celebrate with a motocross training with his friends, and later with his family but the only thing he wanted was to hide under the sheets and remember every single moment of the years spent loving Valentino.

He couldn’t do it. Reluctantly, he went downstairs where Alex and his parents immediately hug him and sang ‘Happy birthday to you’. He smiled but they all knew what was going on.  
Alex sighed deeply and placed an envelope on the table.

“What’s this?”

“Your present. Open it.”

When Marc saw what was inside the envelope his hand started shaking. He looked at the papers again, then at his brother, his mother and his father, all smiling knowingly.

“That’s, that’s… I can’t do it!”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“Of course you can! You want it, more than anything else. We all have seen how down you were yesterday and we decided this was the best present for you: you have the opportunity to make things right with him.”

Marc looked at the flight ticket from Barcelona to Bologna for today’s afternoon flight and the rental car reservation.

“What if he doesn’t even open the door?”

“Don’t worry about it, Luca says he will.”

“Luca?”

“Yes, I spoke to him yesterday when we were discussing about this and he’s sure that his brother want this as much as you do. He was very supportive, you have to write him when you’re near the ranch so that he’ll manage to leave Vale alone when you’ll be there.”

Marc was speechless. He missed the moment when his brother and Luca Marini had become so close to talk about the relationship between Vale and him. Too busy in trying to look cool and happy when his heart has been ripped form his chest. But if Luca was willing to help them, then maybe there can still be hope. Maybe all his wishes could come true. He only wanted a chance to talk to him, to apologise and tell him that nothing has changed on his side. It seemed he could have it.

“I don’t know what to say…”

“There’s nothing to say. Go pack some stuff and then I’ll bring you to the airport.”

Valentino was having a fun afternoon motocross training with the Academy boys at the Ranch. His second celebration of his important birthday with his second family. He was happy that he had two busy days, to keep his mind away from the sad thoughts… if he would have been alone, for sure he’d spent all the time thinking back at the good old times when he used to celebrate with Marc. 

The boys were really noisy and loud once they were inside to have a snack and Vale smiled. He was so proud of them. When it was dark outside, Luca ordered everyone to help cleaning up and hurried the boys to leave to give him some peace. It was strange, his brother seemed a little bit too excited, like he was hiding something but Vale was too tired to argue and he let out a relieved sigh when finally all the noises left the house, the only sounds coming from the wood in the fireplace.

He was getting himself another cup of tea when he heard the door opening and closing. He turned and the mug almost fell from his hands.

That was the last person he would have imagined to see.

“Ciao.”

Valentino closed his eyes and counted until ten. That was probably a dream and he was sure Marc would disappear, but when he opened his eyes, he was still there, a backpack on his shoulder, a light smile on his face. Beautiful, so damn beautiful and perfect that he had to put all his strength in not run and pin him against the wall to kiss him.

“Ciao.”

Silence, again. Then suddenly Vale’s brain started to work again and he remembered Luca acting suspiciously yesterday, always on the phone with someone, and then his strange behaviour before…

“Does Luca have something to do with your presence here?”

Marc shrugged and tried to act as relaxed as possible. Almost a mission impossible.

“Apparently, Alex and him are friends and he helped my family with my birthday present.”

Vale raised an eyebrow.

“They saw me a little down yesterday and they booked a flight and a car for me to come here, today.”

“And you came…”

Marc nodded, not knowing where the other wanted to head their conversation.

“Very brave of you. I could have kicked you out.”

“You’re not doing it, so maybe I was right to come…”

The tension between them was clear. It was the first time they were talking face to face, alone, since Argentina 2018 and they both were unsure about this being a good idea. Could they really bury the past and start at new? Were their feelings for each other still strong enough to forget the pain, the hate and all the bad words from the past year? 

Valentino decided to speak first. He thought he owed it to Marc. He was the one who broke up without even giving him the chance to apologise after that damn crash, he was the one who called him ‘dangerous’ and refused to shake his hand in front of everyone. He was aware that his behaviour broke Marc, even if he didn’t show it. It broke him too. He’s felt like he was falling down into thousand pieces after that race. 

If after Sepang had been easier to let Marc in his life again, after Termas he decided he couldn’t get through it once again. He couldn’t let his heart been cut in two for a third time by the one and only man he’s loved.

But now he was here and all the good reasons he built in his mind to keep him away were fading. He looked so young and vulnerable, so hopeful… and he still loved him. Too much, for his own sake.

“I saw your message for my birthday yesterday…”

“I thought you weren’t following me anymore.”

“I’m not. Someone forwarded it to me. Thank you. You didn’t have to do it, but you did and I really appreciate it.”

“I couldn’t not do it. We used to be together these special days…”

“Well, we missed to celebrate my birthday yesterday, but we can celebrate yours today. You want a piece of cake and a juice?”

He showed Marc all the things his mother has prepared for the boys, still on the kitchen counter. The Spaniard smiled, left the backpack on a chair and set on kitchen island where they’ve had breakfast together countless times in the past.

Vale cut a slice of cake and poured some juice in a glass than placed in front of Marc, sitting right opposite to him.

“What do we do now?”

Marc couldn’t help asking. He wanted to know where they were. Were they starting again? Were they going to be friends, lovers, just colleagues? 

“You are going to eat that and then we’ll talk about all the shit we put between us in the past year until we’re sure we’ve let everything out.”

“So I can stay here?”

Vale smiled brightly and Marc smiled back.

“For as long as you wish…”

This sounded like a promise of a new start and Marc’s heart was exploding for the happiness of being given another chance. This may have started like his worst birthday, but with a little help from his little brother, it may turn to be one the best.


	6. Messages, calls and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some couples commenting pictures posted on Instagram during last week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically inspired by some pictures I saw on Instagram.  
> It's just a silly thing but it was fun to imagine and write it!

**VALE/MARC – Try again**

(After Valentino’s picture during his motocross training on Monday April 22nd at The Ranch, the one with his ‘girlfriend’ on the back)

M.: I wish it was me on the back of your MX bike at the Ranch…

M.: I miss you

M.: A lot…

(After Marc’s picture to celebrate his brother’s birthday on April 23rd, the one in which he pretends to kiss him)

V.: I wish it was me on the receiving end of that kiss, not your brother ;P

V.: Now we’re even

+++

(After Vale’s picture of the training session with VR46 Academy boys at Mugello on April 26th)

M.: You know the meaning of the word “holiday”?

M.: Give those poor boys and yourself a break!

V.: Are you stalking me?

M.: Always…

+++

Marc is walking back home after a visit to the supermarket when his phone beeps.

V.: Don’t open the gate. Take the first street on the right and wait.

It takes him a few seconds to understand what Valentino has just written.

M.: What do I have to wait for?

Hold on…something is wrong here… his brain starts to function again.

M.: Hey, how do you know I was going to open the gate?

V.: Just do what I told you!

Marc snorts, he hates it when Vale is so demanding, but the excitement for a surprise is growing and he walks along the wall of his house, until he finds himself in the back road, deserted as usual.

He takes a look around, no one and nothing on sight. What the hell?

He’s unlocking his phone to type a message when someone holds his waist making jump, the bag with his lunch falling on the ground. When his heart starts beating a bit slower, he turns to see a very amused Valentino Rossi laughing in front of him. He can’t help but smile back.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, you said you miss me and suggested I should take a break. I thought mixing the two things would be a good idea. So, here I am!”

Marc is unable to speak. After that handshake in Argentina and the following talk, after the soft kisses they shared in Austin when Vale came to his room to comfort him, he didn’t know if he was allow to hope they could go back to good old times.

He jumps in Vale’s arms, crossing his legs around his waist so that he can lift him properly.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Vale laughs and gives a squeeze on his ass.

“Hey!”

Marc pretends to be hurt by that gesture, but the older man knows he’s faking.

And maybe they could not erase everything that passed between them in the last year, but the chemical is still the same, the spark always sending shivers down their spines. That’s enough to try again.

 

****

 

**JORGE/MAVERICK – Ten minutes**

(After Maverick’s picture of him in Doha, half naked)

J.: Don’t you dare do something like this again!

M.: ?????

J.: Posting a picture of your naked torso when I’m not there to have my wicked way with it… it’s unfair

M.: Oohhh, I see… and what would you do if you were here?

M.: Something like what we did in Texas, chocolate cream and strawberries?

J.: Don’t play with the fire, kid…

M.: What if I tell you I posted that picture because I wanted you to call me?

J.: I know what you want… but we can’t. If someone finds out you can get arrested!

M.: I’m in my room right now, I can’t see how anyone can know that I’m having phone sex with my boyfriend

M.: Who’s miles away and needy… like me…

J.: Mav! Stop it!

M.: Don’t tell me you don’t miss me… in that way…

M.: You would have never reacted like this to a picture if you weren’t in abstinence

J.: You’ll be the death of me

M.: I hope not!

J.: I’m in the middle of the supermarket, would you please stop messing with me?

M.: Well, hurry up and go home so we can have some privacy

J.: I’m not doing this, seriously

M.: It’s a shame…

Then a picture appears on his screen, of a very naked, perfect, sinful, inviting body of which he knows every inch. Jorge blushes, looking around hoping no one is paying attention to him. He shakes his head trying to regain some composure before answering his evil boyfriend.

J.: Just give me ten minutes!

 

*****

 

**ALEX/LUCA – Present delivered**

April 23rd, Alex Marquez’s birthday

Alex is finally having some rest in his room after celebrating his 23rd birthday doing motocross with his brother and his closest friends, like they basically do every year when they’re not out for a race. It’s quite late, they already had dinner and the only thing he wants now is to call his boyfriend. Luca called him early in the morning to be the first one to wish him “happy birthday” but for the rest of the day they hadn’t been able to exchange a message.

“Hey baby!”

“Hey you! So, did you spend a good birthday?”

“Yes, I did. But I miss you, if you were here it would have been perfect…”

“I know, I miss you too. But how would have we explained my presence there?”

“I’m starting to hate this situation.”

“Me too.”

“How was your day? I’ve seen pictures, we did the same thing in two different places…”

“It’s funny, if you think about it. And both with our older brothers… we are so alike…”

Alex smiled. It was so true. That was one of the things that brought them to know each other better, actually. Being ‘the little brother of’, with all the good and bad things this implies. They started talking about the war between them and they ended falling in love, against all odds.

“Did you receive my present?”

“Which present? You sent me something?”

“Of course! It’s the first birthday I can celebrate as your boyfriend, how could I not make you a present?”

“I’m sorry baby, I haven’t received it yet.”

“Oh no! Let me check with the tracking number the shipping status. I’ll call you right back.”

When Luca ends the call, he hears the doorbell downstairs. He gets up from the bed, maybe is his present, but usually the couriers don’t deliver so late in the evening. Probably is someone who wants to make his wish. He was already going down when Marc called for him.

“Surprise!”

Luca is standing there, his arms stretched to welcome Alex at the end of the stair, a huge smile on his beautiful face. Without even saying a word, Alex throws himself into his boyfriend’s arms, hugging him tight while Marc, Julia and Roser smile at the lovely scene.

Marc takes a picture of the two lovebirds kissing and sends it to Vale.

M.: Present delivered (and very much appreciated)

 

*****

 

**VALE/JORGE – Sweet doing nothing**

(After Jorge’s picture of his usual bike excursion on April 25th)

V.: You should really get yourself a life

V: Always mountain bike and the lake…

J.: Says the one always doing motocross on his own track

V.: You’ll be surprised to know that we’re heading to Mugello where we’ll have an on track session tomorrow

J.: Something different, I’m impressed!

V.: And, I have rented a very nice and secluded home, lost into the woods, for the following three days

V.: If you want to change the view from your room, for once…

J.: Are you suggesting me to join you there? Is that what having a life means?

V.: It’s an alternative… you and me, alone, a lot of sex, a lot of cuddling, sweet doing nothing

V.: Yes, you can call that having a life!

J.: Oh really? I didn’t know I could have such possibilities… let me think about it

V.: Jorge Lorenzo Guerrero, you’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met!

J.: You know how much I love to piss you off…

V.: You know how much I love to make you pay for it…

J.: Can’t wait ;P

V.: So it’s a yes? You’ll come?

J.: I’m going to try…


	7. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his awful race in Jerez, Alex Marquez finds himself hiding at the back of Valentino's motorhome.  
> The older rider comforts him in a very unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Always_Dreaming's "Thin Ice" is getting under my skin...  
> I don't know if there will be a continuation for this or not, but it came out natural after Jerez race.

Finally, the race was over. He did the best that he could, considering his starting position and his M1, he’s limited the damages, gained precious points for the championship, hoping it will get better.

He can think of something else, like celebrating his boys and their wins. 

That’s what he was talking about with Luca, walking to his motorhome to have a shower and change for the interviews, when he spotted someone running to hide behind it. His livery was very recognisable, and his shape too, being one of the tallest riders on the grid.

When his brother left him, Valentino took a look around, to be sure no one was paying attention and went to see if that ‘someone’ was still hidden behind his motorhome.

He was and Vale couldn’t not notice the irony of that situation: Alex Marquez crying with his back on his yellow ‘46’. 

He didn’t know what to do. He should probably just leave him alone. His race was awful, his brother won, he could understand the way Alex was feeling right now. And probably he was the last person Alex would like to see…

But if someone saw him in that shape it wouldn’t be nice. He had all the right to cry, but it was better to do it far from the preying eyes of the press or the fans walking around in the paddock.

“Hi Alex.”

The Moto2 rider recognised the voice.

“Leave me alone!”

“I probably should but I don’t want you to stay here like that, someone can see you and I don’t think that you want to find a picture of you crying in the back of my motorhome.”

Alex turned to have a look, this was actually Valentino Rossi’s motorhome and he didn’t even realised it! He just wanted to stay away from his brother’s one, avoiding his parents who obviously would have wanted him under the podium to celebrate Marc, which was the last thing he felt like he could do.

“I’m sorry… I will go somewhere else.”

Alex started walking but for some unknown reason, Vale stopped him.

“You can come inside. If you don’t want to be found that’s the last place someone will search for you.”

When he realised what he’s just said, Vale froze. From where this is coming from? 

Alex was very surprised too. The last person he thought would care about him was his brother’s ex! But he really needed a safe place to just stay alone, and this sounded like the best possible option.

“Ok.”

Valentino nodded. What he got himself into? He saw Uccio approaching the stairs and he gestured Alex to stay there. He went to his friend and talked briefly with him, all Alex could see was Uccio nodding while Vale was explaining something to him. Then he went away and Vale called Alex, hurrying him to climb the stairs and go inside.

It was so strange to be here, surrounded by Vale’s things, his number everywhere. Alex couldn’t stop thinking how his brother felt when he sneaked in here to have some private time with his former lover… 

“I need to take a shower and then I have some interviews, you can just… sit on the sofa, have a drink or a coffee, watch something on the TV…” he was gesturing with his hands all the possibilities Alex had “do whatever you want, you’re safe here. Uccio knows no one has to come in.”

Alex seemed suddenly worried.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t know who you are.”

“Ok, thanks.”

He just set on the sofa, closing his eyes, feeling tears again in his eyes but he refused to let them flow, not when Valentino could see him, which was a nonsense because he’s actually already seen him crying… everything was illogical, thinking about it. Him being there, the Italian rider taking care of him and going back even his race made no sense at all. That awful start, the bike that wasn’t working, the start from the pit lane, his brother telling him to keep calm… like he didn’t know him! He’s not like Marc, he would never do something reckless just to gain some points, he doesn’t switch off his brain when he’s racing, like his brother does sometimes.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost jumped when Vale touched his shoulder.

“I’ll go now. You want me to call Franky to stay here with you?”

Alex looked at him with a questioning look. They’ve been team-mates for two years and they may even have been friends, more or less, but ever since Franco left for MotoGP they barely talk to each other. It was kind anyway, he thought, that Valentino was trying to make him feel more comfortable. It would have been nice to have a friendly face at his side, but the only thing he really wanted was to stay alone.

“No thanks, I’m not in the mood to have company.”

“Ok, so… see you later, I guess?”

Valentino smiled and Alex smiled too, for the first time in hours.

He spent the next hour rejecting calls from his parents, his staff, his friends who then started with messages he didn’t even read. When Vale came back he was listening to some music from the older rider’s I-pod, which made him smile.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey… I’m sorry!” Alex took his earphones out and placed the I-pod on the table “You have taste for good music!”

Vale laughed.

“Really? Luca doesn’t even know 90% of the singers and songs in there and he’s just one year younger than you!”

Alex shrugged.

“What can I say? I’m old fashioned when it comes to music.”

“Hey, you’re saying I’m old?”

“No, no! You know what they say? Life begins at 40!”

The Italian rider laughed again and Alex couldn’t help but follow him. Valentino was happy that he managed to make the younger rider forget about his troubles, even if it was just for some minutes. He’s never been close to Alex, not even when Marc and him were together, he was too young to hang out with them, but he’s always thought he was a very sweet guy. He perfectly knew how hard being ‘the little brother of’ could be, Luca and him have discussed about this hundreds of times. It’s easier for his brother because Vale is not winning anymore, for Alex it’s surely harder. Marc is winning every year, with the only exception of that fucking 2015, breaking every record, while Alex is struggling to find his place in the Moto2 championship.

Alex’s phone rang again but he continued to ignore it.

“You should answer, I’m sure your parents are worried.”

“I don’t want to argue with them because I wasn’t there to celebrate Marc.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand the reason why you weren’t. And you can’t hide here forever, we all have to get back to the hotel, at a certain point.”

Alex nodded but he didn’t want to leave this shelter, he felt strangely safe there, even more now that Valentino was back.

Another call, it was his mother this time. Vale was looking at him, clearly pushing him to answer and he finally did it.

It was a heated conversation in Spanish of which the Yamaha rider understood just some words but when it ended, Alex was sad again and he found himself thinking that he didn’t like to see him like this, not a bit. He should always ware that broad smile that suits him so well…

“There will be a dinner at 9 p.m., they’ll wait for me there… I can’t not go but I don’t want to!”

“You still have some hours to relax, maybe it will get better.”

Alex nodded, Vale knew it wasn’t going to be ok but they couldn’t stay there longer… and idea came to his mind. He went to the wardrobe and took some unbranded clothes, luckily Alex and him are the same height, so his plan can work.

“Change into this and put your livery in this bag. I’m going to ask Franky to bring you to my hotel room where you can stay until it’s time for your dinner. It will be safer.”

The Spanish rider was surprised by this kindness and even if he knew that going to Vale’s room was very very inappropriate and could cause a case if Marc finds out, he couldn’t say no.

****

When Vale reached his room, he paused for a moment before opening the door. He was dealing with conflicting feelings ever since he proposed to hide Alex into his motorhome. He couldn’t not help him, he was so down but the fact that he was Marc’s brother was making it harder. Add to this the fact that Alex was actually the kind guy he’s always pictured him to be and he really was feeling at ease with him, more than he probably should, considering the past he and his brother have.

He smiled at the thought that if Marc knew that he was sheltering Alex from him, he would be jealous… because Vale knew that Marc was still hoping things could be back as they were between them, after he shook his hand in Argentina. But he couldn’t allow this. He was determined not to let Marc in for a third time, risking to have his heart broken again. He managed to get over him, not being too affected by his presence and his smile anymore and even if he will always love him, he knew for sure they could never be together again.

He took a deep breath and got inside, finding Alex on the phone with someone. He didn’t see him so when he ended the call he threw the phone towards him. Vale manged to take it before it crashed on the wall.

“Hey! What’s wrong?”

Alex was panting, his face red with anger but then he collapsed on the sofa sobbing, hiding his face with his hands.

Vale took a look at the phone, Marc was the last person who called so maybe they argued and all the emotions Alex was holding inside from his race were now pouring out again.

He set beside him, stroking his back gently, until the younger man started to breath normally. When Alex was calm, he let himself fall back, leaning his head into Vale’s shoulder, while he was holding him with an arm around his shoulder. It should feel weird to both of them, being in such an intimate position, but it didn’t…

“I love Marc, we’ve always been close and I would do anything for him but sometimes I feel like he doesn’t truly understands me.”

Valentino knew the feeling pretty well, it was one of the reason of their first breakup in 2015, before all the Sepang issue. But he didn’t want to talk about it with Alex, it was about him, not Marc and Vale’s story.

“He encourages me, he supports me but he can’t feel things like me, how hard it is for me to see other riders winning titles and move to MotoGP while I’m stuck in Moto2 just because I don’t have enough talent as the other Marquez.”

“Alex, champions like your brother happens every ten years, it’s not that common. But this doesn’t mean you are not talented too. You won a Moto3 title and in the last two seasons you improved your position in the final rank. You’ve been unlucky in many occasions and I know it’s frustrating but sometimes there’s nothing you can do if your bike doesn’t go the way you want or someone makes you crash. You just do the best that you can and then move on to focus on the next race.”

Alex stayed silent for a moment. With just a few words, Vale has made him feel a lot better. He felt like the older rider was able to understand him more than his own brother and it was clear to him why the boys from the Academy and Marc too has always looked up to him.

“Thank you, Vale. I see now why Franco and the other riders are so happy to be part of your Academy. And why my brother switched so fast from the hero adoration to true love.”

“I’m just trying to be there for them when they need me, to give them something from my experience. I always tell them that the most important thing is that they have fun in riding their bikes. Winning a title doesn’t have to become an obsession. That’s what I tried to teach Marc too, but it didn’t work…”

“I know, he’s always been like that. But he’s changed after Argentina last year, believe it or not.”

“I’m happy if he did, for everyone’s sake, but this doesn’t change a thing between us.”

For a very inexplicable reason, this last statement made Alex let out a very relieved sigh. He turned a little on his side to be more comfortable, never breaking the contact with Vale’s body. In a moment of bravery, he placed his hand above the other rider’s one, that was on his thigh. Valentino didn’t pull back and they stayed there for a long time in silence, just enjoying the warmth spreading from their joint bodies.

Until Vale’s phone rang and he had to stand up.

Luca was calling because it was time to go out for their tapas tour to celebrate Niccolò, Celestino and Lorenzo.

“I think I’ll go too then.”

Vale was looking intently at Alex, as to be sure he was fine enough to join his family.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m feeling better now. Thank you, for giving me a shelter when I needed it.”

“You can come to me every time you feel like, ok?”

Alex nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

“And I’ll ask Luca and Lorenzo to keep an eye on you, so you can count on them too.”

“I don’t think it will be necessary, but… ok, it will be nice to have someone new to talk to. Thank you, again!”

Vale smiled and closed the distance to hug Alex. It was so different from when he used to have the other Marquez into his arms, being Marc smaller, but it felt right, so strangely right…

For the rest of the evening, they both tried to keep the memory of that weird afternoon in the back of their minds, Vale laughing with his boys, proud and happy for their achievements and Alex avoiding to have further arguments with his parents and his brother.

But when he was alone in his room, still wearing Vale’s t-shirt as a pyjama, holding his hoodie that smelled like him, he couldn’t stop a silly, useless and completely senseless thought: for once, he was having something his brother wanted but couldn’t have. And that was a fucking great feeling!


	8. In every possible universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and Maverick are going to spend some days alone at the Ranch while Vale is away.  
> It's their chance to finally take the next step in a realtionship that started unexpectedly and is evolving into love.

As usual, the boys were chatting and joking loudly around him. Valentino loved this, that incredible group of young riders he’s trying to bring on top of the world. They made him feel less old and, most of all, like all those years spent riding a bike made sense, because he’s able to impart his experience to them.

He’s helping Pecco to arrange the table for their lunch when he saw Luca talking with someone on the phone, away from his noisy fellows, a bright smile on his face. 

“He looks happier lately, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, probably because he’s really really happy.”

“Who is he? He didn’t tell me he has someone…”

“I can’t tell you the name but… you know him.”

“Another rider?”

Pecco nodded. He promised Luca he won’t tell his brother, he wanted to do it himself when he’ll be sure it’s serious.

“Just tell me that, do I have to worry? I don’t want him to suffer again…”

The Ducati Pramac rider knew what Vale was referring to. When Luca started to question his sexuality, he convinced Balda to go with him to a gay club. It was very crowded and Lorenzo lost sight of Luca for a while, to find him later making out in a corner with a very much older man. He manged to take Luca away, they had to take a flight for a race the morning after, but that man contacted him some days later and they started dating.

The bastard stole Luca’s innocence and he was acting so charmingly that the boy thought he really cared about him, even when he decided they should have an open relationship because he was too young to be forced into a monogamous one. Luca wasn’t able to deny this to him, and the man started cheating while Luca was feeling like we was breaking down every day more but he refused the help his brother and his two best friends tried to give him.

Until they found out that the asshole had been arrested for having had sex with a minor whose dad shot him in a leg when he caught them.

Luca was inconsolable but this time, he let Vale, Pecco and Balda take care of him. Slowly, he went back at his old self, smiling, having fun with the boys, riding his bike the way he used to.

The last thing Valentino wanted was for his brother to have another heartbreak, he had to be sure this new boyfriend Luca has found isn’t a prick like that man.

“I don’t know him well, but he doesn’t look like the kind of man who likes to fool around. He seems a good guy and he cares about Luca. They’ve already faced a troubled time but they’re still together, I guess this means he’s serious enough.”

“Ok, I trust in you. Just… take a look on him when I can’t, ok?”

“Yes sir!”

*****  
Valentino and Luca were finishing to clean the kitchen after the boys had left.

“Vale, can I ask you a favour?”

He looked nervous and Vale smiled.

“Sure.”

“When you’ll be away with we know who… can I invite someone here?”

“There’s someone then!”

“Yes, yes there is…”

Luca was blushing and his older brother found it really cute.

“Is it serious?”

“I don’t know, I hope so… I mean, we’ve been dating for nearly six months and he’s always been so nice with me. I… I told him what happened with that man, that I wasn’t ready to have sex yet but that I like him, a lot. And he’s waited, spoiling me to no end, making me feel so good, cherished and now I think I’m ready to let him completely in.”

Vale made Luca turn to him and hug his younger brother tight, seeing how emotional he was. If this man has waited six months for Luca to be ready, it means he really is serious about him.

“I’m so happy to hear this. You deserve only the best, Luca. Of course you can invite him here and I hope everything will go the way you want… and also that you’ll introduce him to me!”

Luca laughed in his embrace… he was the last person he needed to introduce to Vale but he first had to talk with him to know if it was ok to come out to him.

“We’ll see… thank you, bro!”

*****

Approaching the Ranch, Maverick felt his anxiety growing. This was a huge step he’s taking in his story with Luca because it was clear that his boyfriend invited him there to finally have sex, in a place where he felt safe. He couldn’t deny this was freaking him out a bit because Luca has been the first man he’s been with. He came into his life completely out of the blue and when they kissed the first time, after the Italian’s first victory in Sepang last year, it was like he’d been hit by a lightning.

It had been the most beautiful and terrifying moment of his life.

From then, things have been going on slowly, with only messages and calls and then Luca made him a huge surprise, appearing at his door on his birthday. That’s when the younger rider told him about his past experience, how it affected him, making him feel stupid, useless and dirty making Maverick wishing for that horrible man to suffer a long slow agony for all the damages he’s caused. He spent all the night trying to convince Luca that he was special, sweet, funny, beautiful, like an angel descended from heaven to make his life better… and when finally he fell asleep into his arms, the Spaniard swore that he would never let anyone hurt Luca again. He was too precious.

Racing in different categories made harder for them to share some moments before the season started, but they managed to have some days to spend together, getting to know each other better. Tons of kisses were exchanged, a lot of cuddling, romantic walks in the woods with Minnie who immediately showed how much she liked Luca, something that made Maverick happy because if his dog loved him, then he felt like he could do the same. Even it was all new to him, even if it could lead to a lot troubles, being both riders, being Luca his team-mate’s brother.

But when the season started and all his problems with the bike came back, Maverick had to face a hard time. He wasn’t used to share these kind of problems with a partner so, at first, he pushed Luca away whenever he tried to help him, surprised to find the other man stubbornly waiting for him. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such a wonderful creature in his life, but if Luca still wanted to stay with him even after the way Maverick treated him, it meant that they belonged together. He asked him to forgive him and to take him back during a super romantic dinner in the break between Austin and Jerez, the joy displayed on Luca’s face was enough for him to be sure he took the right decision and that he would never let his insecurities and doubts to stand on their way again.

He needed Luca in his life to be happy.

So when he invited him to the Ranch, he was almost jumping for the happiness. Now replaced by a nervousness due to the realisation that the next couple of days could change his life and their relationship forever. 

When he saw Luca waiting for him with the brightest of smiles, his heart exploded with all the love he was sure he felt for him and he threw all his worries out of the window.

Minnie was the first one to run to Luca who welcomed her with a lot of caresses, leaving the kisses all for his boyfriend.

“I’m so happy you’re here! Come on, let’s make Minnie meet Ulisse and Penelope, I’m sure they’ll get along very well.”

The three dogs started to play together almost immediately so they could spend the rest of the afternoon playing with them.

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. Luca picked one that his sister suggested him, taken by a serie of books she read. It was about fallen angels, a love story that was going on from centuries. Not exactly Maverick’s type, but as long as he could have Luca on his side passing his hand through his hair, he didn’t complain.

“Do you think that’s possible? I mean, that there can be a love so strong to survive during different ages, making the lovers to meet and be together in different places and lives?”

“Not really… it’s hard enough to make things work for a few years, I don’t really think is possible for something like this to happen.”

Luca seemed thoughtful. He was young and his experience had been bad enough to make him doubt about the possibility to find true love. He doesn’t have a lot of good examples around him, his family being not exactly a traditional one. But there was Vale too…

“I don’t know… I like to think it’s possible. Just look at Vale and Marc, their love is like the one from the movie, meant to be in every possible universe. They broke up twice and they’re still in love, still trying to bring the pieces together, still not able to stay away from each other…”

“It doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship to me!”

Luca laughed.

“No, it’s not, you’re right. But it’s their way to love, they just can’t help it. Promise me we’ll never be like them.”

Maverick moved his head from his comfortable position wrapped into Luca’s embrace to look at his man.

“You don’t want us to love each other in every possible universe?” he asked smiling, perfectly knowing what Luca meant, but wanting to keep things lighter for a little longer.

“One life and one universe are enough!”

They both laughed, then Maverick jumped into Luca’s lap, taking his face in his hands and kissing him slowly, sweetly, passionately.

“I promise I will never put a championship or my pride before you. I… I love you, Luca.”

The younger rider pulled his boyfriend down to kiss him again, hand trembling for the happiness and the desire that was taking control over him, finally able to let it show because he was sure that Maverick won’t hurt him.

“I love you too.”

*****

Somewhere in the Aegean Sea.

“What are you smiling at?”

Valentino turned to Marc and handed him the phone to look at the picture Luca has just sent to him.

“Wow… really? Luca and Maverick? I didn’t see it coming!”

“Me neither, but I’m happy. Luca needed a good man at his side and Maverick is perfect for him, I think they can help each other.”

Like we haven’t been able to do… he didn’t say it but Marc knew he thought it. He’d become good at this, reading through the unspoken words between them. 

He had chosen a remote island in Greece to spend few days alone, because they needed to sort things out, far from the places they used to share when they were a couple.

And they talked, a lot more than they ever did. It was like starting all over again, with more scars on their hearts, sure, but with the same unaltered love that brought them together the first time, six years before. 

Deep down their souls, they knew they were meant to be, that every fight will make them stronger in the end, that there was no way of escaping this: they were in love, yesterday, now and forever. In every possible universe.


	9. Sepang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 4th 2018  
> Luca wins his first race, Pecco the Moto2 Championship. Valentino feels like he can make peace with a place that has brought a lot of pain to him in the past years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read an interview of Luca Marini on Motorsport in which he talked about something his brother told him after his win in Sepang last year and I couldn't not write about it...  
> I love these two brothers and their realtionship.
> 
> https://it.motorsport.com/moto2/news/intervista-esclusiva-luca-marini-sky-racing-team-vr46/4383787/

SEPANG – November 4th 2018

Everyone has a special place, dear to his/her heart. A place that shields the most important memories of our life, the happy and the sad ones, a place where something special started or ended, a place that makes our heart beating faster every time we’re there.

No doubts that for Valentino Rossi, that place is Sepang.

He won there countless times, both races and championships. 

He lost one of the most important person of his life in one turn of the circuit where a memorial stone is there to remind him that loss every fucking year since 2011. 

This is the place where everything ended with the only man he’s truly loved and the feelings of that awful day, the race, the fight, the contact, the bad words afterwards, the anger and the pain are still tightening his heart.

But here he saw Franky winning his Moto2 World Champion title last year, after a great season, something he’ll always remember because he’s been the first rider of his Academy.

And today… today it’s like a gift. Maybe he’s making peace with this place after all the bad memories, maybe he can think of Sepang as a happy place again.

Seeing Luca winning his first race in the same moment in which Pecco becomes World Champion is a little bit too much, even for someone like him. It’s inexplicable, the pure joy, the pride he feels when he sees his little brother crossing the finish line as first and Pecco arrives third, gaining a well deserved title.

Maybe it’s because he’s getting old, or because he feels he has the chance to finally be on top of the podium again today, maybe because this result is a proof that he’s doing a good job with the boys of the Academy. Or maybe it’s just this place… he hasn’t felt this emotional in years, dangerously close to tears when he runs into the track to hug Luca.

Focusing on his own race after such a rollercoaster of emotions is not easy but he wants this day to be even more perfect, he can do it, he knows he can. But fate has other plans and he crashes when he was leading the race… something he’ll never get used to even if it has happened a lot more than it should.

The usual ‘Sepang bad mood’ comes back again. The only place where he can find some comfort when he’s like that is the damned turn… it’s like he can still feel Marco’s presence there. He touches the metal and draws the number 58 with his finger.

‘I didn’t make it… again… I’m sure you’re laughing at me now and if you’d be here you’ll make fun of me in your usual way…’

Valentino sighs, sits on the grass, his back against the stele. He looks at the sky and his conversation with Marco goes on.

‘Did you see my little brother? I’m so proud of him! And of Pecco too, he’s such a sweet and caring guy with a great talent. You could have given so much to them if you were still with us…’

He’s interrupted by someone calling.

“Vale? I was sure I would find you here…”

“I needed a moment.”

Luca nods, sitting beside his brother. They never talked about what happened there 7 years before and about his relationship with Marco, but Luca knows how much that place means to Valentino and he just stays at his side whenever they’re here. He hopes it’s enough for Vale to know that he’s there, that he can rely on him when he feels it’s too much to hold. Because he may be young, but he grew up fast with such a big brother in his life and Vale always says he’s way more mature than his age.

“I’m so sorry for your race… what happened?”

Vale shrugs.

“I honestly have no idea… I really thought I could do it today.”

“We are going to celebrate tonight, are you joining us? I understand if you prefer to stay on your own, I’m sure Pecco will too.”

“Hey, what kind of brother do you think I am? I would never miss it!”

Vale laughs, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulder, bringing Luca closer.

“I’m so proud of you, Luca. You can’t imagine how happy you and Pecco made me today… if I didn’t fall, this would have been the most perfect day of my life.”

Luca raises his head to look at his big brother. He wasn’t sure when Vale hug him on the track, he was too happy, still a bit confused to have so many people congratulating him, but he believed he saw him on the verge of tears. Now he has no doubts because tears are falling from Valentino’s eyes.

It’s the first time he sees him like this, baring his feelings and his soul completely to him. He doesn’t know what to say or to do. He just let Vale hold him until he’s calm again.

“Come on now, let’s see what the boys have planned for you two!”

They stand up and Luca hugs Vale, catching him by surprise. They both smile in the embrace.

“Thank you, Vale.”

“I’m the one who has to thank you, for giving me this day.”

“You’re the best brother I could wish for. This would have never happened if it wasn’t for you.”

“I’m not completely sure about it, but… it’s working, this helps healing my pride a little bit.”

“Good!”

They’re walking back but Vale turns one more time to say goodbye to Marco.

‘I’m going to try again next year, I promise…’


	10. I love you (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time my couples say 'I love you' to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is for my two favourites ships: Valentino&Dani and the Rosquez.

ESTORIL, Portugal – October 31st 2010 – VALE/DANI

Valentino was sure he’d found Dani waiting for him in his room, but he didn’t expect to see him that wrecked. Of course he was recovering from a very bad injury on his shoulder and he missed the three Asian GPs, but he managed to get back on the bike here and he finished the race in 8th place. 

They haven’t been able to meet before Estoril since Dani went back to Spain after the accident in Japan, they only talked on the phone and Vale has tried all his best to cheer him up but his lover looked sad and he didn’t know what to do to bring his smile back.

“I’m sorry Vale… so sorry. I’m a failure!”

Dani was seated at the end of the bed, not even looking at him. Vale walked closer but kept a distance, in case the Spaniard didn’t want him into his personal space.

“What are you talking about? You broke your shoulder less than a month ago, it’s a miracle you’re here riding your Honda!”

“The championship… I failed it…”

Dani finally raised his head to meet Vale’s eyes, full of tenderness that made his heart ache even more. 

“I promised you I would win it for you, for us, after you broke your leg in Mugello.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you were still sleeping from the painkillers after your surgery, you didn’t hear me but I made that promise and I haven’t been able to keep it.”

“Oh, Dani…”

Vale kneeled in front of him, taking his face in his hands, caressing softly his cheeks, wet for the tears that Dani couldn’t control.

“Do you really think I care about this? Your health is more important than a Championship. You’ve been amazing until that crash, it’s not your fault if you didn’t make it!”

“I wanted to make you proud of me, to have something important to celebrate with you now that we are together.”

“I am proud of you Dani! I’ve told you a thousand times that your strength has always impressed me. And we’ll have plenty of time to celebrate something important together… I plan to be with you for many years… because I love you.”

Dani stopped breathing for a second, his heart skept a beat and the whole world around him was spinning too fast… was this really happening? Did he just say the three magical words?

“Are you serious?”

His voice was a whisper.

“I’ve never been so serious in my life! You’re the first person who makes me feel like this. And maybe it’s too soon, we’ve been together for only a few months but these feelings have been there long before our first kiss.”

All Dani’s worries, bad thoughts, his pain and his disappointment faded away, the look in Vale’s eyes was confirming every word he said and the Repsol rider couldn’t be happier. He crashed his lips on Vale’s, kissing him with all his remaining strength after a very stressful day.

“I love you too, so much…”

It’s all he managed to say before the passion and the finally declared love took control of both of them.

****

VALENCIA – November 10th 2013 – VALE/MARC

Marc was feeling dizzy, all those people around him celebrating his amazing World Champion title in his rookie year in MotoGP. 

The award ceremony was over but the reception was going on and he was the centre of attention. 

He was scanning the too crowded room to search for the only person who can make him feel better with just a look, but Valentino was nowhere to be seen… he sighed when a waiter reached him handing a piece of paper that made him grin from ear to ear.

He followed Vale’s instructions to reach the pool terrace on the fifth floor of the hotel where the Gala took place. It was empty because they were in November, except for some candle lights that were forming a path to the pool bar, where Valentino was waiting for him with a bottle of Champagne and two glasses.

Marc couldn’t stop smiling. He hoped his boyfriend would do something like this for him, he was the only person he really wanted to celebrate with but he was sure they wouldn’t managed to have some private time tonight. Vale proved him wrong.

“Congratulations, baby champ!”

Marc rolled his eyes, he hated wen Vale called him ‘baby’, he’s twenty! But he knows the older rider likes it, so he never said a word against it.

When they were one in front of the other, Vale kissed Marc with such a passion that he thought his heart would explode.

“You are incredible, you know that right?”

Valentino was smiling down at him and Marc was sure he was glowing for the happiness of being in the arms of the man that he’s loved since he was able to understand what that could mean, and as a World Champion! It was his perfect dream coming true. 

He didn’t know if it was for the alcohol, or the adrenaline slowly fading away, or the romantic atmosphere Vale has created, but the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I love you…”

He felt Vale tensing and he immediately regretted saying them, looking away from him. Too soon, it’s too soon… they’ve tiptoed around each other since the start of the season, but they actually got together only after Aragon, one month and half before. It has been a long road, Vale has fought against his feelings for months before surrendering to Marc’s persistence and now that they were finally happy together he came out with the three stupid words spoiling everything! 

“Marc, look a t me.”

He shook his head, letting his arms fall on his side.

“Please…”

He took all his courage and looked, eyes full of tears ready to fall.

“Sorry…”

“You’re sorry that you love me?”

“No, I’m sorry I told you, I know it’s too soon and probably you don’t feel the same, I understand if you don’t, it’s just… I felt like I have to say it.”

“Who said I don’t feel the same?”

Marc was speechless now, because Vale was smiling and circling his waist with his arms to keep him close. He sure wasn’t disappointed, could it be….?

“You do?”

Vale nodded, still smiling, his blue eyes shining even in the dark of the night.

“I do, I love you, Marc. It took me a while to realise it, but you make so happy that there’s no point in denying it now.”

In that moment, Marc felt like he was on top of the world, in every possible way.


	11. I love you (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jorge's part, with Vale and Maverick.

MISANO – September 11th 2016

Jorge stormed inside Valentino’s motorhome without even bothering to knock on the door.

“Why did you have to act like this?”

“You started it, saying my overtake was over the limit and that I always do it.”

“You laughed at me! In front of everyone! Very mature from a nine time world champion.”

“You know what, Jorge? Go complaining with the press, or Lin or whoever you want but don’t come here to give me a lecture. We’re MotoGP riders, we do things like that every time, you should be used to that already but you keep on crying over it. No surprise Biaggi was your hero, you’re like him. Do you know Doohan called him ‘Kleenex’?”

The Spaniard was furious and for a moment Vale thought he would have punched him. He knew he deserved it, it was true that Jorge was the one who started the scene during the press conference, but he should have let it go. The truth was that Dani’s win upset him more than he would admit, he thought he could do it, winning his home GP…

“Thank God we won’t be team-mates again next year, I can’t stand you anymore!”

That felt like a knife straight in the middle of his heart but Vale couldn’t show it. As absurd as it will sound, his feelings for his team-mate were far from what he showed… but it had been clear from the start that there wasn’t a chance in the world Jorge would feel the same for him.

“If you think so, then why do you care so much about what I said?”

Jorge slammed against the door, closing his eyes before answering. He was too tired to think of a possible answer and the truth came out by itself.

“Because I love you, you egoistic douchebag.”

“You what?”

An unknown strength took control over Jorge’s eyes, making him face Valentino.

“I love you, I’ve always had.”

He covered his face with his hands, ready to be kicked off. He didn’t see Valentino approaching carefully until he was standing in front of him. He gently took his hands and when Jorge managed to open his eyes again, Vale was smiling.  
To say he was confused was the understatement of the year.

“I may be an egoistic douchebag, but you are the most annoying person in the world and we both are two stupid idiots.”

“Why?”

“Because we’ve spent years fighting each other when we could have done this instead…”

Jorge couldn’t ask what ‘this’ was referred to because Vale’s lips were on his in a second, warm, soft, demanding and he immediately let him take control of the kiss, not able to register what was actually happening.

He came here to have the umpteenth argument with him and he ended confessing his feelings and kissing Valentino… call that a twist of fate!

“Don’t think I’ll let go just because you kissed me… I’m still mad at you!”

He said it against Vale’s lips, tightening the grip around his neck, too afraid to collapse on the ground. But they were both smiling.

“Let me try to make up properly then…” Vale put some space between them, just that bit to be able to look at Jorge “I love you too. Come away with me tomorrow to the Ranch so that we can catch up on all the years we lost?”

Jorge smiled and murmured a yes before smashing his lips again on Vale’s.

*****

AUSTIN, April 14th 2019 – JORGE/MAVERICK

They were laying on the bed in Jorge’s room, side by side, holding hands. That was the only thing they wanted, not really in the mood to do something more than just enjoying the other’s presence.

“I’ve been a complete failure.”

“Tell me about it!”

“At least you didn’t make a stupid mistake in front of the whole world misunderstanding the penalty.”

“Yeah, but I crashed when I hadn’t even started, I can call that a failure too.”

“I doubt Yamaha is going to keep me when the contract expires…. they are probably regretting to have me here for two more years. Vale and Franco would make a better team…”

“Did Vale tell you this?”

“No, of course not… he’s trying to help me, we talk a lot but we’re often in the same shoes not knowing how to deal with the bike problems. Even if he manages to always bring out the best on Sunday, unlike me. I mean, he’s forty and he stays ahead of me almost at every GP…”

Jorge turned on his side to look at Maverick. They were both facing a very hard start of the season and with the worst possible team-mates ever. He knew the younger rider was really struggling with his bike, that was one of the reasons why he approached him the year before. They got closer talking about it, Jorge trying to give him some good advices to feel better on his M1 and they ended falling for each other, getting together after Mav’s win at Phillip Island last year.

“I know he’s always been your model but you can’t compare yourself to Valentino. You know what they say, champions like him or Marc born every ten years… probably that’s why they’re so in love, they are both unique.”

Maverick turned his head and looked speechless, eyes wide, to his lover.

“Seriously? Vale and Marc?”

“Of course! Why do you think there had been all that drams back in 2015 and last year? Because they love each other, they have since Marc reached MotoGP in 2013.”

“How can you be so sure?”

It sounded unbelievable to Maverick, the two were barely on speaking terms and the war of last year made clear they hated each other.

“I’ve been Vale’s team-mate for ages, Mav… I have eyes to see and they’re so obvious when things are fine between them. The way they look at each other is unmistakable.”

“I didn’t have a clue, honestly… maybe it’s just hero adoration, I mean, Marc has always said Vale was his childhood idol.”

“He was yours too, but you don’t look at him the way Marc does, trust me.”

They stayed silent for a while, Maverick trying to bring all the pieces of the puzzle together. In the end, he had to agree, it all made a lot more sense now.

He rolled on his side to mirror Jorge.

“Do you think we can be like them? Not the drama part, of course, but… being together for six years is quite impressive, considering our world. Will we be able to do it?”

Maverick was scanning the older rider’s face to see if his question was bothering him, but no sign of discomfort could be read on Jorge. To his surprise, he smiled and moved his free hand to stroke his cheek gently.

“I hope so… I’ve never been that serious about anyone, Mav. You’re the first person who understands me completely, I feel like I can talk about everything with you without hiding my emotions. It’s something new and unexpected but I like it, a lot…”

“It’s the same for me. I still don’t know how it happened, but when I’m with you there’s no place I’d rather be. You make me feel safe, happy, cherished.”

Jorge closed the distance between them kissing Maverick slowly, deeply. A passionate kiss than changed their mood in an instant.

When they stopped to breathe, the look in their eyes told everything they didn’t have the courage to voice out loud by now… but then it came out.

“I love you, Jorge.”  
“I love you, Maverick.”

They said it at the same time, smiling like the two loving idiots they were. And maybe this wasn’t the season start they wished for, but for sure it was the start of something else.


	12. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Marquez and Luca Marini are together in Barcelone for the private Moto2 and Moto3 tests. Some very important decisions are made there and they will be able to share their love with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw a tweet from Alex saying he's had 'fun' during the two days of tests that ended yesterday in Barcelona and my mind decided that could mean only one thing...

** May 19th 2019 – Les Mans, the night after the race **

 

Alex and Luca were cuddling under the duvet after having celebrated the Spaniard’s victory properly, which meant a long love making session in which they both let out all the emotions of the day.

“What do you think if I change my flights and stay a couple of days more in Barcelona after the tests?”

They were both eager to have the possibility to spend time together before Mugello due to the private tests in Barcelona that their teams have planned to attend. It didn’t happen often to find a way to meet between the race weekends, these two days in Spain looked like a gift and since Luca had nothing planned for the rest of the week, he wanted to stay with his boyfriend.

“So that I can have you all for myself without annoying brothers or friends or team-mates around?”

“That’s the idea, yes.”

“It would be wonderful! I can take you to the beach, to visit my secret places in the city, to eat in my favourite restaurants, do all the things a normal couple would do.”

“Sounds like a dream coming true…”

They smiled to each other and kissed.

It was a dream indeed, after everything they’ve been through because of the fucked up situation between their brothers, what they really need is some normality, spending time together, just loving each other. Do what Marc and Vale didn’t manage because of their stubbornness and their temper that made them fight for every little thing despite the unquestionably immense love they share: be a couple. With all the pros and the cons, with bad and good moments, laughing and crying together, making plans for the future.

 

*****

** May 21st – Barcelona, Circuit of Catalunya **

 

The boys of the academy had just finished their lunch, more than half of them was IN Barcelona for testing so they decided to eat together like they would do in Tavullia.

Before going back to their teams, Lorenzo, whose shoulder seemed to recover well from the bad accident occurred in Les Mans, waited for Luca so that they could have a moment alone.

“Plans for the evening?”

He said it winking, perfectly knowing the answer. He’d been the first to know about Alex, even before Vale.

“I don’t know, since I’m staying here after the tests I guess Alex hadn’t planned anything for tonight.”

“Why don’t you ask him to bring us somewhere to have some fun? I’m sure he knows the right places to go.”

Luca opened his mouth to speak but no words were coming out. Was his best friend really suggesting to spend the evening together with the boys and Alex? Probably the crash on Sunday has damaged something in his head… he was completely crazy!

“Are you kidding me?”

Balda shrugged. It wasn’t the first time he was trying to convince Luca to come out at least to the other Academy riders, who already knew but pretended not to.

“What’s the problem? It’s not like the guys don’t know you two are together, and I can’t see what’s wrong in spending some time together. He’s your boyfriend, so technically part of the family.”

“Do I have to remind you that his surname is Marquez? It can be embarrassing both for the boys and for him after all the drama…”

“The boys are ok with it, trust me. We all know you and Alex have nothing to do with what’s going on between Vale and Marc. And he’s a completely different person so why are you so scared?”

“It’s just that… it will make us official, somehow, even if it’s just with my closest friends…. I don’t know if he, we, are ready for this.”

“It’s up to you, of course. Just know that we’ll be happy and I’m sure we’ll have fun. Think about it and let us know.”

When he was alone, Luca took a deep breath. There was nothing wrong in what Balda proposed, he knew it. Even Marc and Vale were fine with it so really there was no reason to be nervous about being open with his relationship with Alex.

He sent him a text asking to meet after the tests so that they could talk about it.

+++++

Meanwhile, Alex was on the phone with Marc.

_“Are you really sure about this?”_

“Yes, I am. I still haven’t told him though… he may say no…”

_“That will prove him to be wise!”_

“Marc! I thought you were on my side with this!”

_“I am! You know I have nothing against it, I like Luca a lot but bringing him home makes the two of you official and I’m not sure how dad will react…”_

“Well, that’s all your fault, you caused the drama last year so now you have to make up by helping me if he creates problems.”

_“Oh really? Now it’s my fault?”_

“You know it is… ok, fifty/fifty but since I can’t reproach Valentino, I do it with you.”

Alex felt Marc snorting at the other side of the line and he rolled his eyes. He loved his brother but he was really hard to stand sometimes, especially when he wasn’t willing to admit his wrongs, something he shared with his ex/not-so-ex boyfriend. That’s probably the reason why they will never be able to have a normal relationship.

_“Ok, I’ll have your back bro, just because you two are too cute together and you know that’s my weak point.”_

Alex laughed. He knew what Marc meant with those words. They were really close, always lived like in symbiosis and seeing Alex happy was one of the most important things for the older brother. He couldn’t deny Luca was doing this and they looked very in love.

But Alex also knew that his boyfriend could be a way for Marc to have a connection with Valentino even if they weren’t together anymore. For as much as Marc denied it, he wasn’t, and probably never will be, ready to move on and cut the tie with him and their crazy love.

“I’ll let you know if he agrees to come but don’t say anything to mom and dad.”

+++++

Alex new a place in the circuit where they could meet and talk far from indiscreet eyes.

“I have to ask you something important.”

Luca started first and Alex was surprised.

“Me too, but go ahead, you start first.”

“Ok… Balda asked me if you want to go out with us, I mean the Academy boys, tonight. Well, actually he wants you to bring us somewhere in the city to have fun.”

“Really?”

Luca nodded, still nervous for the possible outcome of this conversation. Alex wasn’t showing discomfort or embarrassment, that was a good sign.

“I know it’s a big step, but I can trust my fellows and Lorenzo reassured me they don’t give a shit about your surname, so…”

“So… it will be nice! I know exactly where we can go!”

Alex smiled, truly happy because this will make things easier for him for what he had to ask Luca.

The Italian rider smiled back and took a step forward to kiss Alex on the lips, holding him tight.

“Are you sure you’re fine with this?”

“More than fine! I’m going to officially know the boy squad, I’m thrilled! We can go for a tapas tour in Barceloneta and have a walk on the beach or eating some fish near the Olympic Port.”

“Whatever you want, you lead the way!”

“Ok, I guess tapas are better. More informal.”

Luca kissed him again, smiling in the kiss because he couldn’t be happier. Not only he could spend a few days with the man he loves, but he can also share this with the persons who’d became his family during the last years.

“Now it’s your turn. What did you want to ask me?”

Alex took a deep breath, still holding Luca and stroking his back gently.

“Would you like to come to Cervera with me after the test?”

Luca’s clear blue eyes went wide for the surprise. He knew how much the Marquez brothers loved their parents, Alex told him more than once that his family was the most important thing of his life, his safe harbour and that his home was the best place in the world because it was full of love.

He couldn’t say to have a normal family and he envied that about Alex. He also knew from Vale that Roser and Julià are very friendly and that they made him feel like a part of the family back when Marc and him were together.

So there were no reasons to worry but meeting Alex’s family was really making them official, it was something a lot more important than Alex going out with his friends.

“Do you think it’s a good idea? I can’t change who I am and you told me your parents were mad at Vale for what happened last year…”

“It’s true. But you are you and I love you, they’ll see how happy you make and I’m sure they’ll accept you. You know, my mother already thinks you’re the most beautiful man in the paddock…”

“She has taste, like her son.”

They laughed, Alex wanted to smooth the tension he could feel in his boyfriend’s body.

“I don’t want to keep you secret, not from them. You’re too important to me, you give sense to my life every day, Luca and I want my family to know how precious you are.”

How could he say no after such moving words? He knew Alex tended to be a little bit cheesy sometimes, but he loved this romantic side of him too much to be bothered by it. Alex was sweet and there was no way to hide it. That was one the reasons he fell for him.

“Ok, I’ll come with you. Seems like we’re not only testing our bikes here, but also ourselves.”

“Yes, I have that feeling too… we’ll improve from now on, I’m sure about it!”

“I love you Alex.”

 

*****

** Thursday, May 23rd – Cervera **

 

Luca was getting more and more nervous approaching the Marquez’s house.

Alex and him spent two very nice evenings with the Academy boys, on Tuesday they went to Barceloneta and yesterday night his boyfriend organised something special: they went on top of Montjuic hill with the cableway. The view of the city from up there was breath-taking and the boys were all enjoying it enthusiastic. They came down walking and had dinner, and some shopping too for mothers, sisters, and girlfriends at Poble Espanyol.

His friends welcomed Alex immediately, sharing embarrassing moments of Luca’s past with him that made the Spaniard laugh to tears while the Italian was bright red and blamed Balda who surely had this goal in mind when he asked him to invite Alex.

They spent the nights making love, slowly and passionately because, for once, they weren’t in a hurry.

But now the moment of truth was nearing and Luca was scared. If Alex’s parent wouldn’t approve, he was sure it will be over because he would never force him to choose.

“Here we go.” said Alex parking the car in front of their house “Ready?”

Luca shook his head.

“Not really.”

Alex turned to him and took his face in his hands to kiss him.

“It will be alright. And if it won’t, will go back in Barcelona and stay there until you have to come back to Italy, as we planned.”

Luca could see Alex was determined and he took some of the courage he was lacking from him.

“Ok, let’s do it!”

Marc opened the door, he hug his brother first then Luca, gesturing with his head towards the kitchen were his parents were preparing lunch.

“Mom, dad.”

Julià and Roser turned to Alex and they both stood there speechless seeing him holding hands with Luca.

“This is…”

“My boyfriend. You already know him, anyway, he’s Luca.”

Alex interrupted his father who was the first to come out of the shock. Julià was trying to process his son’s words, his eyes travelling from Alex to Luca to Marc who was silently praying everything will be alright, ready to take his brother’s side in case of.

Roser smiled lovingly at his younger son and went to hug him and Luca. The Italian was taken by surprise, but he should have known it would be easy with Alex’s mother, he was sure Stefania would do the same if they were in that same situation.

“Welcome to our home, Luca.”

“Thank you, senora Marquez.”

“Roser, please…”

“Ok, Roser.”

They smiled and Marc could release a sigh.

If his mother was ok with Alex and Luca, his father wouldn’t be a problem, she always knew how to convince him. It had been the same with Vale and him when he first brought the older rider there as his boyfriend back in 2014.

Roser was the only one, with Alex, with whom Marc could share everything without fearing to be criticized or judged. She gave him comfort when things were bad between them and shared his happiness when they were fine. He was sure she will do the same with Alex.

She was now staring at her husband who still hadn’t moved or said a thing.

“Alex, it’s a joke? It’s not funny!”

“No, we’re serious. We’ve been together for more than a year.”

“A year?!”

“It happened in the worst possible moment, when things between Marc and Vale ended, that’s why I didn’t tell you before.”

“And his brother knows?”

“Yes, and he’s fine with this, like Marc. And Luca’s friends too, we spent two very fun nights together in Barcelona those couple of days.”

Alex turned to look at Luca with a happy smile and the other rider couldn’t help but smile back, the same love displayed on both their faces.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Roser reached her husband to stand by his side.

“Look at how happy and cute they are, there’s nothing to say, Julià. They’re in love and we can only be happy for Alex.”

“But he is…”

“Luca Marini. And he looks like a sweet and kind young man.”

Julià stayed silent for a moment. His wife was looking seriously at him with a stare that left no doubts she would support Alex’s choice no matter what; Marc too was pleading him to accept this, for his brother’s sake. And Alex and Luca seemed really fond of each other.

But he still was Valentino’s brother and he couldn’t forget all the tears Marc cried because of him in the past, even if he knew that Marc still loved him and they were back on speaking terms and probably more than this…

“I need some time to get used to this, I guess.”

“Ok. So can we stay here? Luca doesn’t leave until Saturday morning.”

“Of course! Lunch will be ready in half an hour, show him around and go prepare the guest room for you two.”

Roser looked really happy and Luca was starting to relax, even if Julià’s look was almost burning a hole into him. He will prove him his intentions with Alex were serious and that they are not like the older brothers.


	13. Exchanging helmets - Vale/Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the CatalanGP in Barcelona, Valentino and Dani are supposed to exchange their helmets... something unexpected happens when they talk about what to write on the visors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the picture of the two smiling when they exchanged their helmets in Barcelona and I had to write this... I love them <3

They were seated in the garden of Dani’s family house in Sabadell, enjoying some peace after a very funny family dinner with half of the uncles and cousins of the Spanish former rider and their children.

Even if now that Dani’s retired it happens often that he spend some days in his native city, having Dani home is always a reason to celebrate for his parents and all the relatives in town are invited for dinner or lunch whenever he’s there.

And of course Valentino couldn’t miss one of these family meetings: the last thing he wanted was to let Basilia down thinking he doesn’t like her fabulous cooking, which he actually adores.

The night was clear, cool and silent, except for the crickets.

“Don’t freak out but I have to tell you something.”

Dani turned to look at Vale.

“What’s up?”

“They want us to exchange our helmets during the GP this weekend.”

The younger man laughed.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“That’s ridiculous! Couldn’t you say no?”

“You wanted me to tell Carmelo that I don’t need another helmet of yours because they are already displayed with mines in the house where we secretly live together since December?”

Dani chuckled again. The situation was surreal… but definitely Vale couldn’t refuse to that, they’ve always had a good relationship for the whole world to know, there could be no good reason for them not to exchange their helmets in public.

The point was, Dani hated to be at the centre of attention and surely doing something like this with the man who’s the love of his life would make it even harder.

“So… we have to think about something to write on them, right?”

Vale nodded.

“Any idea?”

A smile appeared on the older rider’s face.

“It has to be something special, not the usual words of respects you’ve heard thousands of times.”

“Like what?”

Vale turned to look at Dani and he dropped the bomb.

“I don’t know… maybe…marry me?”

Dani opened his mouth to reply but suddenly all the air left his lungs and his heart was beating too fast and too loud in his ears. It wasn’t really happening… it couldn’t be… it was a joke, right?

“Are you kidding me?”

“Do you really think I would joke about something like this?”

Now Vale’s expression was serious and Dani widened his eyes at the realisation that no, his boyfriend wasn’t joking.

“But… but… we never… you always say…”

The Spaniard wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence until he took a deep breath to calm down.

“Is this serious?”

Vale stood up and left the garden to get inside the house.

What the hell?

Dani jumped up but he barely had the strength to call for Valentino before he disappeared from his view. Oh God! The man he’s been in love with for ages actually proposed to him and he fucked it up thinking it was a joke… really? That was a nightmare, it wasn’t really happening, he couldn’t be so unlucky even in this!

He was starting to panic, still unable to make a single muscle to move when Vale appeared again, holding one of Dani’s old helmets in his hands. It was one of his firsts that he decided to leave in Sabadell even when he moved to Geneva and then to Tavullia.

The older man got on one knee and handed the helmet to the Spaniard who could read what was written on the visor.

‘Dani, I may not always be serious but trust me when I say I want to spend the rest of my life with you… so, assuming I’m not joking, will you marry me?”

Tears of joy started to fall from Dani’s eyes.

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Vale stood up smiling and the smaller man jumped on him, holding him tight. They kissed, they laughed, they said ‘I love you’ and when they were laying in bed after a long love making session they looked at each other with a completely different light in their eyes.

They were going to be a family, they will finally won’t need to hide their love from the world. It will take time, sure, they decided not to officially come out and plan the wedding until the season would be over but the decision was made and it was like having a heavy weight lifted from their shoulders.

“We still have to find out something to write on the helmets…”

“Uhm… well I guess we should go for something safe like ‘It’s been great to share ten years of fair fights on track with you’, in the end.”

“Maybe it’s better… but I will keep that” Dani said pointing to the ‘proposal helmet’ on the desk in his former room “as the most precious thing I own.”


	14. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some couples and the colours they're wearing...

** BLACK – Vale/Marc – Qatar 2019 **

He already saw him in the new livery because, of course, he couldn’t not follow the team presentation, locked in his room so that his brother couldn’t make fun of his dreamy face… but seeing Valentino with that black shirt in person, well, did things to Marc that made him feel like he was back in 2013.

When he reached MotoGP and was in complete awe for anything Vale would say or do.

Things haven’t changed much on his side and even if he tried not to, his look kept drifting towards the man he’s loved with all his heart for six years now, looking so damn hot wearing black.

He was staring again when Vale caught him. When their eyes met, Marc froze for a moment.

The older man excused himself from the person he was talking to and started to walk to him, making Marc almost panicking. He took a look around but the few people in the paddock were too busy in preparing everything for the next morning of free practice, no one was paying attention but he felt trapped because he had his back to his motorhome and there was no way to run away without someone noticing.

When Vale was in front of him, crossing his arms on his chest, Marc’s nerves were on the edge of breaking down. They haven’t been that close in ages…

“What’s wrong with you?”

That was unexpected.

“What do you mean?”

Vale sighed.

“You’re looking at me as if you’re seeing me for the first time ever since we reached the circuit.”

Marc blushed, he felt his cheeks on fire. Caught, like a teenager who’s not able to hide his crush… that’s embarrassing.

“I was… you are…”

He was looking at anything but Valentino, trying to come up with an excuse not to look more ridiculous than he already looked.

“Marc.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the truth came out by itself.

“I was checking you out, ok? God, you’re gorgeous with that new Yamaha livery, black looks too hot on you.”

Marc found the courage to open his eyes and Valentino in front of him was surprised. What he didn’t expect was for the other rider to laugh.

Great, just great…

He was starting to leave to hide the tears ready to fall when Vale stopped him. The contact of his hand squeezing his arm to make him turn was electrifying. The first touch after almost a year and the same spark of six years before was still there.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t making fun of you…”

Vale’s hand slowly slid down to reach Marc’s, stroking his back gently.

“Marc, I guess it’s time we talk. About what happened last year, about us.”

The Spaniard couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After months spent trying to make up with him, with Valentino ignoring all his requests for an armistice, now he wanted to talk? The look in the Italian’s blue eyes was so fond that Marc knew he couldn’t deny him a thing even if he wanted to, which honestly wasn’t the case.

“Ok.”

“Dinner at my room, 8 o’clock?”

Marc nodded, still a bit dizzy from all that’s happening.

“I’ll text you the name of the hotel and the room number later. Do I have to change my clothes or you’ll be able to keep your hands off of me even if I stay in my livery?”

He said it with a wink and a smile, the bastard and Marc blushed again.

“Maybe it’s better if you take it off, otherwise our talk will be way too shorter than necessary…”

He smiled too.

“Alright, see you later then.”

Valentino squeezed his hand and with a last smile he soon disappeared from Marc’s view. If things were going to be the way he wished, maybe next time he’ll be able to personally take the damn black shirt off Vale…

 

*****

 

** BLACK AND ORANGE – Vale/Dani – June 2019 **

 

“I’m home!”

Dani was surprised not to find Vale sprawled on the sofa waiting for him like he said he would do when he texted him he was nearing. He was a bit tired, the two days of test with KTM have been great and the shoulder is almost definitely fine but it was the first time he actually worked as a tester and he was a bit tense, wanting to do everything right.

Valentino appeared from upstairs.

“Tell me you brought home your leather!”

Dani raised an eyebrow.

“My leather? Aren’t you supposed to come here and kiss me, asking me how my shoulder is, if the flight was good, if I’m hungry or something like that?”

The older man was in front of him in a second, taking his face in his hands to kiss him.

“I’m really happy you’re home and dinner is ready in the kitchen… but I really need to know if you have the leather with you…”

“No, I don’t. But why do you care so much about it?”

“Do you have the slightest idea of how sexy you were wearing those colours and riding that bike?”

Dani’s eyes widened. The last adjective he would use to describe himself was ‘sexy’, even if Vale kept telling him that his body was driving him crazy, and the hot love making sessions they’ve been having for years now proved he’s sincere.

“With the shirt I didn’t notice but when I saw the video you sent me… black and orange suit you perfectly babe.”

Vale kissed him again and Dani smiled in the kiss. He was pleased that even after all the time they’ve been together, his lover still found him attractive.

“Mmmhhh, so now I know what to wear when I want to have some fun.”

“If you put that leather on, I don’t think I’ll be able to restrain myself…”

Images of what that could mean appeared into the former rider’s mind, memories of things they did when they started their relationship, hidden in the Yamaha box at midnight when no one was around… he pushed Vale away and took his phone to call someone from KTM, asking if they could send him his tracksuit. He had to give them his address in Geneva, the request strange enough without adding the fact that he was now living most of the time with Vale in Tavullia.

“Happy now? We only need to go to Geneva to pick it up in a couple of days.”

“Perfect! What if we have a preview of what might happen there before dinner?”

“But I’m not wearing black and orange now…”

“Honey, you’re hot even when you wear nothing at all.”

 

*****

 

** LIGHT BLUE AND ORANGE – Alex/Luca – August 2018 **

 

They were seated on the sofa, eating ice cream, talking about the recent summer break. For obvious reasons, they had to spend their holidays apart which bothered them a lot. But between Brno and Austria, they managed to have a two days escape on their own and luckily none of their annoying brothers said a thing against this.

They weren’t allowed to because the situation Alex and Luca were in was entirely their fault. With Marc and Vale still not on speaking terms, they had a lot less time for themselves than before and it was becoming harder and harder. The least the older brothers could do was not putting other obstacles in their way.

“Why did you choose to have your number in orange?”

Luca turned to look at Alex. It was a strange question, people usually ask him about the choice of the number, not the colour.

“I honestly don’t remember… I’ve always liked orange, it makes me think about summer, it’s the colour of sunset, which is my favourite part of the day.”

“Did I ever tell you that’s my favourite colour?”

“Really? Then why did you chose light blue?”

“You will laugh at me if I tell you…”

Alex was blushing and Luca couldn’t help to find it adorable. The younger Marquez’s shyness was one of the things about him that caught the Italian’s attention at first, then when they got closer he discovered Alex had so many beautiful sides that he found himself head over heels for him incredibly fast.

“I would never ever laugh at you, you know that.”

He put the ice cream on the table and changed his position so that he could give all his attention to his boyfriend.

“Ok… my dream has always been to ride a Repsol Honda but if I painted my number in orange it wouldn’t fit with the colours of the bike. Now I know it’s not going to happen, ‘cause the last thing I want is to have my brother as my team-mate. With time I got attached to light blue too… especially now that it reminds me of your eyes.”

Luca smiled and leaned forward to kiss Alex.

“To be honest, I find that light blue suits you even if you don’t wear your colours often and now that I know it makes you think of me, I like your colour even more…”

 


	15. Better than what I expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having one of the VR46 Academy riders as a team mate wasn't exactly what Alex wished for, considering the situation between Marc and Vale at the end of 2015.  
> But Franco surprised him and they soon became more than team-mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for kimva4ever who gave me the prompt ages ago.... 
> 
> Sorry it took me that long to write it! I hope you enjoy it ;)

When the team manager told him that Franco Morbidelli was going to be his team-mate for the next two seasons, Alex couldn’t suppress a sigh.

He had absolutely nothing against him, of course. For what he could see Franco was a good guy, always smiling but with a hint of melancholy that everyone in the paddock called ‘brasilian saudage’, being his mother from Recife.

The problem was, he was one of the VR46 Academy boys… and considering the status of the relationship between his brother and Valentino Rossi, that wasn’t exactly the best news he could receive. But anyway, there was nothing he could do about it.

His worries grew when 2015 season ended the way it did. All the madness following Senang was affecting him too, their normal life turned upside-down by some so called ‘fan’ of Valentino threating his family due to the declaration of the older rider to the press.

He didn’t want anything do to with the mess between Marc and Vale, it wasn’t his problem that those two hadn’t been able to make their relationship work or put their huge prides aside to just love each other no matter what.

Still, he lived with Marc and had to share the box with someone very close to Valentino, so there was no way to avoid it.

Luckily, Franco seemed not to care much about what was happening around. He approached Alex in a very friendly way since the first test, asking for some tips on which were the strong and weak points of the bike.

It surprised Alex how easy it was to talk with him and work together, with the Italian rider never mentioning his mentor and the Rossi-Marquez situation. He even rolled his eyes dramatically whenever someone talked about the issue with them, making the Spaniard laugh.

 

*****

 

The first part of 2016 didn’t start the way Alex wished. In Les Mans, he crashed for the fourth time in five races… never that bad in his four years career in Moto3 and Moto2.

Franco, on the other side, was improving with every race and he managed to take the fourth place in the last two races. He was strangely happy for him. Envy has never been part of his temper, with a brother like Marc, he would have already exploded otherwise… but he was a racer and completion has always been part of his life. He didn’t manage to feel it with Franky tough, and he couldn’t define why.

He was deep in his thoughts when his team-mate slammed on the sofa beside him, in the room they shared.

“I’m sorry for your crash.”

Alex shrugged. He didn’t know what to say and all of a sudden the temperature inside the room seemed too high for his taste…. or maybe it was just because the Italian was so close that their arms were brushing and he could clearly smell the scent of Franco’s shampoo. What was going on with him?

“Do you mind if we watch NBA? There’s an important match tonight.”

“I thought Brazilians and Italians only loved football!”

Franco laughed and Alex started to relax.

“We do, but I like basketball too.”

“Ok, I can’t say I’m an expert but I’ve seen some games.”

The Italian switched on the TV to search for the right channel where he knew the match would be transmitted.

“You know, being that tall, you could have been a basketball player. Never thought about it?”

Alex laughed. Many people told him so but he honestly had never thought about doing something that wasn’t racing.

“Honestly? Not. And you?”

“If I wasn’t given the chance to ride a bike, I’d probably be an engineering student right now.”

The Spaniard turned to look at his team-mate, admiration displayed all over his face, something that made him blush, looking even more attractive to Alex.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll be able to design the bikes of the future one day, engineer Morbidelli.”

“That would be great!”

They laughed and spent the rest of the evening watching the game, chatting and commenting in a very friendly atmosphere.

 

*****

 

Back from the summer break in 2016, things started to get better for Franky, two podiums in Austria and Silverstone and, finally, a shared one with Alex in Aragon.

The Spaniard couldn’t be happier, he was still struggling a lot more than he expected with his bike and even if he was happy for his team-mate, mostly because of their growing friendship, he needed a podium more than ever.

Being able to do it with Franco doubled his joy!

The celebration with the team was very funny, everyone was happy and he couldn’t stop smiling. But what he craved the most was being alone with the Italian in their room…. because he couldn’t deny anymore that he was head over heels for Franky.

After they almost kissed in Germany, when both crashed, he thought he fucked up their relationship. But his team-mate didn’t seem to mind and after the holidays, everything was back to normal, and even better.

With the excuse of the Italian’s two podiums, Alex could hug him, and he didn’t fail to notice that Franco indulged in that embrace a little bit longer than necessary, making butterflies explode in his stomach.

They spent the evenings talking and getting to know the other better, so Alex found out that it wasn’t ‘saudage’ that sad look Franky always carried with him even when he was smiling, but it was due to his father’s death. Livio killed himself three years before and Alex couldn’t even imagine how he would react if it was Julià doing something like this. When they talked about it, the Italian cried and the Spaniard comforted him, swearing he would never let anything bad happen to Franco again.

Now they were both tipsy for the wine and the champagne of their celebrations and Alex for sure didn’t want their first kiss to happen because of the alcohol but when they were finally alone, one look was enough to know they both wanted it.

They kissed and the drunkenness disappeared as soon as their tongues met, replaced by a fire spreading through their bodies. It was the first time they kissed another man but that didn’t make things awkward because they fitted perfectly together and it all came out natural.

“I wanted to this for a long time…”

Alex smiled when Franco said it, happy he wasn’t the only one in that situation.

“Me too… I was scared I ruined everything when I almost kissed you in Sachsenring, why didn’t you tell me back then?”

“I was still figuring out my feelings towards you. I never thought I could like a man the way I like you, Alex. I have a girlfriend since three years, it wasn’t that easy to accept it…”

“Yes, I know. It was strange for me too. But I’m happy we finally let it all out.”

“I’m going to talk with Francesca, I don’t want to lie to her if we’re serious about this.”

‘Serious’ was maybe too much to apply to Alex, he was only 20, how could he be sure he wanted to be serious with Franco? He was the first person, man or woman, he felt something so strong for and he hadn’t a clue on how a relationship of that kind could work. He hasn’t had the greatest of examples looking at Marc and Vale, even if they were back together now. They surely weren’t like them, but who knew what the future could bring? The look into Franco’s eyes was full of hope and Alex’s heart was shouting at him to give this a try.

“I want to stay with you but this is all new to me…”

“It’s new to me too. We’ll do this together, we’ll learnt how to be a couple together and if it doesn’t work, we’ll still be friends like we used to. Ok?”

There was a sweetness in Franky’s voice that made Alex melt. He nodded and kissed him again, hoping he was taking the right decision.

 

*****

 

2016 season ended with Franco always on the podium, something he used to say was due to Alex’s ‘new’ presence in his life. While it was a complete disaster for the Spaniard, who could only wish to erase those past months and start at new in 2017.

On Franco’s birthday, December 4th, they had their first time that was unexpectedly great. Alex feared that moment, due to his lack of notions on sex aside from some videos he watched just to have an idea… but Franco made it all perfect for him and they immediately tried both ways, deciding there won’t be a top and a bottom in their relationship, exchanging roles every time as they felt like in that moment.

Alex discovered to love sex a lot and he was becoming wilder and bolder with the time passing by, surprising his lover with new things every time.

On Valentine’s day 2017, there had been the first ‘I love you’ during a very romantic trip to Paris.

They were seated on the steps in front of the Sacré Coeur, the beauty of the city at sunset displayed at their feet, some trace of the snow from the previous day on the roofs to make it even more magic despite the cold that was making them shivering.

“That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, thanks Franky.”

“Even though you came out as a very naught boy… I knew you had a romantic side. And what’s better than the world capital of love to tell you the way I fell about you?”

Alex turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes wide and a smile ready to explode on his face. The words have lingered above them for a while now, after Christmas they have been close to say them a few times but it never seemed the right moment.

“I love you Alex, now I know it for sure. You make me happy, you understand me without the need to say a word, you give me comfort when I’m down. I like every single thing about you, your smile, your eyes unable to hide what you think.”

The Spaniard blushed and smiled so much is jaw almost hurt.

“I love it when you speak in Spanish  and how you mangle Portuguese when you talk with my mother. And I can go on for hours but I’m literally freezing my balls so we better move this to the comfortable heat of our room, if you don’t mind.”

Alex laughed and took Franky’s face in his hands, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Not before telling you… I love you too…”

 

*****

 

2017 season was something different from the previous four Alex spent in MotoGP.

It started slowly but he soon got more comfortable on the bike, reaching a win in Jerez, where Franco crashed after three wins in a row. They didn’t manage to get on the podium together  before the summer break, but that didn’t prevent them to say that their relationship was having a good effect on both of them.

Franky had a concrete chance to win the championship and Alex was finally able to be in the top five, which has always been his goal. He was riding the same bike for three years but never succeeded in being so constantly on top, there were no doubts to him that it was all because he had the most amazing boyfriend on the other side of the box.

Working together and being in competition didn’t seem to be a problem, they managed to keep the two things separated. Their arguments were always for silly things like what to eat for dinner or where to spend the holidays or the results of their favourite football teams, never race-related.

They made a great team, both on and off track and Alex was happy.

 The moment MarcVDS announced Franco will race for their MotoGP team next season, the Italian thought this could affect his relationship with Alex, but the Spaniard proved him wrong.

They were laying in bed cuddling.

“I’m sorry Alex… please, don’t hate me!”

“Why should I? You deserve it, you’re going to win the championship after an amazing season, it’s only natural they thought about you for the top class.”

“But you’ve been racing in MotoGP longer than me, you won a title in Moto3 and you deserve that too!”

“The day will come, it’s not a big deal, really. I want to race in MotoGP as a World Champion in Moto2.”

Franky stood up a bit to look at Alex’s face, leaning on one hand. His eyes were sincere, the smile he loved so much was still there, he really wasn’t upset and that meant the world to him, because he would have never been able to move if that implied the end of their story.

“I love you, Alex.”

He kissed him tenderly.

“I love you, Franky. This won’t change a thing between us, we’ll have less time to spend together during race weekends, but that will make our moments even more precious. And I’m sure I’m going to join you soon.”

The older man pinched one of Alex’ cheeks.

“Hey!”

“Sorry but I had to check if you are real… you’re too good to be true!”

The Spaniard laughed and Franco with him. Maybe things will change outside their room, but as long as they’ll be able to have this, behind the closed door of an hotel room all around the world, they will always be the most beautiful things that ever happened to them.

 

*****

 

When Franco won the title in Sepang they celebrated so crazily that it was a miracle they’ve been able to catch their flight back to Europe on Monday.

And in Valencia, when the Italian received his gold medal as World Champion, Alex was feeling his heart exploding for the love, the pride, the happiness to have had the chance to share this moment with the man he loved.

Marc at his side didn’t fail to notice the sparkle in his brother’s eyes.

“So, how these two season with Franco went?”

Alex smiled, never taking his look away from his man on the stage.

“Better than what I expected.”


	16. Deisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of my couples taking decisions together... and obviously it's not as simple asi it may sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a silly, sweet and short story but it appeared in my mind without any particular reason and I wanted to write it down.

**JORGE/MAVERICK**

 

They were seated on the sofa, laptop on their legs, Google Maps on full screen to come to a decision on where to spend their first summer break as a couple.

“Seychelles?”

Jorge shook his head.

“Mauritius?”

“Nop…”

“Madagascar?”

“We’ll need to get vaccinated  to go there and I’m allergic…”

Maverick rolled his eyes.

“Caribbean?”

“Isn’t it the hurricane season there?”

“I don’t know, we can check.”

“But why did it has to be an island?”

“Because usually they are surrounded by the sea, and the summer holidays have to be at the seaside!”

The younger rider took his tongue out and Jorge sighed, that wasn’t his idea of their first holiday…

“Well, it’s not mandatory, I don’t like the sea much.”

Maverick turned to Jorge with a surprised look.

“You’re born on an island! How is that even possible? Everyone likes the sea!”

“Maybe I’ve seen too much of it when I was a child. Can we search for something else?”

“I’m not going to spend the summer break by a lake or in the mountains, we spend there the rest of the year. I want something different and not necessarily with our mountain bikes with us, for once.”

It was Jorge’s turn to roll his eyes. His lover has never complained about their mountain bike excursions, they always had a lot of fun and it has become part of their routine when they weren’t around the world to race.

The idea if spending at least one week together during the break was his, but honestly he didn’t thought it would be that hard to find a place that fulfilled both their requirements. Probably it was something normal in a couple, it looked strange to him just because he wasn’t used to be in a relationship.

“Ok.”

He moved the touch pad around to search for something else.

“What if we go to Norway, the fiords and the polar lights.”

“Too cold! I don’t want to wear a winter coat in July!”

“Never heard about the global warming? It’s not that cold anymore even up there.”

“Mmmhhh… I’m not sure.”

“Iceland?”

“Those ‘Vikings’ with their red hair and their beards scare me…”

“Gosh Mav, next year I’ll propose a trip to the moon. That would be alright?”

Jorge was becoming nervous, it was more complicated than what he thought. Maverick chuckled and took control of the touch pad, moving to the west until he suddenly stopped and a city came to his attention.

“New York!”

They said it at the same time, like an illumination happening to both of them and started to laugh.

“Well, look like we finally made a decision.”

“For how long do you want to stay away?”

“I have to leave Minnie to my parents… we usually spend the summer together, I don’t want to leave her for too long. Maybe you can leave on Friday and come back the next Sunday, at last? Is that enough?”

Jorge leant in for a sweet kiss. The way his boyfriend was so attached to his dog was a sign of how sensitive and gentle Maverick was, something that made him fall for his fellow countryman faster than he could imagine.

“Sure, maybe we can find time also for a trip to Niagara Falls with an overnight stay there.”

“It would be great!”

Maverick kissed him back, smiling.

“Let’s book the flights before one of us could change his mind.”

“it’s not going to happen, you know New York is one the most popular destinations for honeymoons? And that can be considered as one, for us.”

 

*****

** VALE/DANI **

 

The light of the fireplace was the only one in the cozy wooden room of their chalet in the mountain. It was all quiet, the snow falling outside and a warm, magical atmosphere inside.

Vale and Dani were cuddling on the sofa.

“Why does it have to be in Spain? Italy makes more sense, we’re going to live there.”

“Because I want the world to know that you are my husband, not just a companion. In Italy we can’t get married properly, it’s already a miracle we have civil unions!”

On Christmas day, Dani found an engagement ring under the tree and he was basically living on cloud number nine since then… the winter holidays were the perfect time to think about all the details of the wedding before the new season will start.

“Alright, Spain then. I have to check if we can actually, I’m not residing there for quite a while…”

 “I want to do it on a track, that’s not negotiable. It’s our world, our life, the place we’ve met and fell in love.”

Dani rolled his eyes. He should have known his boyfriend would go for something spectacular and unusual… he would prefer something intimate, just with their families and the closest friends but Vale was right. In the end, the MotoGP world has been the one in which they both have spent most of their lives.

“Ok.”

Vale looked surprised.

“I thought we’d fight about this! I know this is not the kind of wedding you had in mind.”

“No it’s not, but if I’m not able to surprise you even after all those years spent together, than you’ll get bored and find someone else…”

“Impossible! I love you more than anything in the world and you know that.”

Dani smiled and they kissed.

“So where: Jerez, Barcelona or Aragon?”

“The one I love the most is Jerez, Aragon is the last choice and Barcelona would be the most logical one, almost all of your family lives there.”

The younger rider nodded. He’d choose Jerez too, but if he has to think about some practical aspects of the wedding, Montmelò was definitely the best option.

“Barcelona.”

“Perfect! On Thursday afternoon after the GP press conference, so that we can have a beach party at sunset as a reception.”

“What?! You want to do it during the race weekend? Are you crazy?”

Vale shrugged.

“All the guests would already be there, there aren’t free practices, it’s the easiest thing.”

“And you think they will give us the track to use as a wedding venue, during the GP?”

“As if Dorna or whoever could say no to hundreds of thousands Euros this will bring to their cashier… “

The Spaniard pondered Vale’s proposal for a moment. It was true, an event like that, the wedding of the two of them, on a track during the GP weekend could be a cash machine for the ones who organise MotoGP. And it was convenient too. In the end, Vale was always right and as irritating as this could be, Dani couldn’t do anything but agree with him.

“Ok, so the most important things are set: we’ll get married at Circuit of Catalunya on Thursday next year during the GP and the reception will be somewhere by the beach… should we let the mothers in law arrange this?”

“In all honesty, I don’t think neither me nor you would be able to plan a wedding, Dani. It will be a long, hard road until June because I’m sure the two will go out of their mind when we’ll tell them, but it’s better to leave it all in their hands.”

Dani laughed. He could clearly imagine Basilia and Stefania going on ‘hype’ mood about this, discussing about the location, the flowers, the dresses, the music, the menu… that’s what every mother would do and theirs have been their first supporters when they decided to be together.

The months to go before June would be very full, between the races and the wedding.

All the messages they received when Vale posted the image of their hands intertwined with the shining engagement ring on Dani’s finger, telling the world he said yes, led to think the fans would go crazy when they’ll appear at the circuits.

It was probably going to be the most intense period of their lives, but it will lead to the thing he’s secretly wished to happen for years: to marry the love of his life.

“Let’s call them!”


	17. Heart to heart - Vale/Jorge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his bad accident in Assen, Jorge has time to think about a lot of things... one of which appears at his door after Sachsenring and changes eveything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with these two... they're sharing a very tough moment and I couldn't help but thinking they would do it better together

Watching the race wasn’t a good idea, Jorge knew it. It was painful not being there and even if the message on his bike in his side of the HRC box made him smile a little, he couldn’t stop the sadness.

He closed his eyes when the red lights were turned off and they started.

Alone, safe inside his house’s walls he could finally let it all out. He’s had enough of faking that everything was going to be ok, that he’s stronger than two fractured vertebra, that the warrior won’t be defeated by a bike that is causing him only pain.

He’s received thousands of messages since Friday, most of them encouraged him not to give up, some others wished he would retire ‘cause he clearly wasn’t able to ride anymore.

The only one that mattered to him, was still embedded in his memory:

_‘Don’t you dare leaving me here alone for too long… you’re not allowed to give up! I’ll miss you. Take care, I’ll call on Monday.’_

Jorge has repeated to himself no-stop that it was written only in a friendly way, it didn’t imply that he actually felt something for him even if, since the start of the season, they’ve grown closer than ever. Valentino was the only one able to understand the way he felt and he often took his side with the press too. He’s been there when Jorge needed someone to talk to and the first one to call him when he was in the hospital after the crash.

In those past months spent as actual friends, all the feelings Jorge kept locked inside for years came back at surface, stronger than ever. He’s denied his love for Valentino for too long, transforming it into what looked like hate at the eyes of the public, building a wall to keep him away not only in their box but also around his heart. But the other man managed to make a breach in it, acting surprisingly friendly ever since he started his new adventure in Ducati, until the wall crumpled definitively when the Spaniard moved to HRC.

There was no need to deny it anymore, he was no longer the boy who became team-mate with a living legend of MotoGP and fell for him so hard and fast to be terrified and immediately denied it. He was a grown up man and admitting to be in love with a man wasn’t that scaring as it looked like 10 years before.

When Vale crashed, again, his heart tightened. He wanted to be there for him and he was stuck in Lugano with a corset and nothing to do… he snorted loudly for the frustration and switched off the TV. Seeing Maverick winning the race with Vale on the gravel was too much.

 

*****

 

Sachsenring was even worst. The way in which Marc crossed the finish line, that arrogance annoyed him to no end. Wasn’t it enough to do a race on his own right from the first lap? Why did he had to humiliate all the other riders like this?

For once, he was happy not to be there and witness the umpteenth celebration of his team-mate who really was a pain in his ass.

What bothered him the most was the look in Vale’s face during the post-race interviews. That wasn’t him, not the one he used to know and has secretly admired for years. He was tired, hopeless and even if he said he wasn’t thinking about retiring, the dull light in his eyes showed clearly to him that that was a huge a lie.

He was ready to go out for an aperitif with a couple of friends when his phone rang.

_“Ciao.”_

“Ciao… how are you?”

_“I don’t know, and you?”_

“Better.”

_“Are you really going to Maldives tomorrow?”_

“I had to postpone the flight, I’ll leave on Tuesday afternoon, I have a check -up in the morning to see if I can go.”

_“What do you think if I change my flight and come to you tomorrow? I’ll land in Malpensa and then take a car to Lugano. If I don’t bother you, obviously…”_

Jorge wanted to scream or jump for the happiness, the first true smile in more than a week appeared on his face and his heart was starting to beat faster at the only idea of having Valentino there with him.

“Of course you can come but I don’t want to turn your plans upside-down.”

_“Don’t worry, I had no plans actually. See you tomorrow, I’ll let you know the time I’ll be here.”_

 

*****

 

Jorge was waiting for the door-phone to announce him Valentino arrived, pacing around in the living room like a lion in a cage. It was ridiculous but he’s sure he’s never been that nervous in his life… because one thing was to act like the tough one during race weekends and on the social networks, a completely different one was spending some time alone with the love of his life.

The way the older rider made him feel was still something Jorge couldn’t cope with and he was scared to do something reckless that could ruin their new friendship.

But when he found himself wrapped up in Vale’s embrace, he got completely lost in the happiness this contact made him feel.

The older man was careful not to squeeze him too much but his hold was firm and reassuring and the touch of his hands made Jorge’s skin on fire. He didn’t want this moment to ever end but Vale let go of him, taking a look around.

“I thought you were living in a huge villa with a swimming pool!”

Jorge chuckled.

“I was, but there was no use to have so much space when I’m alone… I moved here not long ago, it’s smaller but more comfortable. There’s a room if my mother or Laura want to drop by, another room equipped to be my personal gym and I have everything I need nearby.”

“Makes sense. The view is not bad actually.”

Valentino moved to the large window from which he could see the lake between the roofs of the other buildings and Jorge followed him, standing by his side.

“There are rumours in the paddock, they’re saying you’re thinking about retiring at the end of the season. Are you really considering this?”

The Italian was looking at his former team-mate with such an intensity that the Spaniard was forced to look away, outside the window.

“HRC said it’s not true.”

“I don’t care about what Puig says, I want to hear your version of this.”

The younger rider was still looking outside but Vale placed his hands on his shoulders to make him turn.

“Jorge…”

He took a deep breath.

“Are we going to talk heart to heart? No bullshit? Because I could ask the same question to you.”

“I don’t see why I should lie to you. Yes, I’m thinking about it and it’s not that easy for me. I didn’t thought I had to face such a troubled moment this season, it started great but then I got lost and I’m not having fun anymore.”

Valentino looked exhausted, like he was tired of faking optimism when everything was going to hell around him. That sad and resigned expression didn’t look good on him and Jorge wanted to kiss it away but there were no words he could say to make the older man feel better.

He was being honest with him and now it was his turn to tell the truth.

“Then we may be retiring together. This accident broke not only my vertebra and my pride, but also my ego and I don’t know why I don’t seem able to ride that damn bike the way I know I can. I’ve never had so many injuries in such a short amount of time. And even when I don’t crash, the best I can get is 11th…”

It was hard to admit a failure, for both of them but for the Spaniard it was even harder because even in the most difficult moments of his career, he’s always found the strength inside of him to go on, not caring about what people may think or say about him. This time, it was completely different and he couldn’t explain why.

Vale cupped Jorge’s face with his hands.

“I won’t let you do something you’ll regret. You still have a lot to give to this world, keep working to make Honda a bike suitable also for someone who isn’t Marc and make all the people in the paddock take back the bad words they had towards you.”

Jorge raised his hands to mirror Vale’s, framing his face.

“I’m not doing it without you.”

Time seemed to stop for a second and everything around them disappeared. They kissed, slowly and sweetly at first but then passion took control over them and their tongues started dancing together sending shivers down both their spines. It was like a miracle, something they both wanted but never had the courage to do. It took them a severe accident and two awful races to finally let it all out and now they didn’t seem able to stop.

But the Spaniard’s phone rang and he reluctantly let go of Vale, making him moan in disappointment. It was his mother checking on him, he couldn’t not answer.

While Jorge was seated on the sofa talking with his mum, Vale went in the kitchen to grab two bottles of beer and lemonade from the fridge, joining the other man, sitting beside him.

When the conversation was over, Jorge turned to seat with his back on the armrest so that he can face Valentino in a more comfortable position. He took the bottle the older man was handing him and they made a toast to this new thing, whatever it was, that there was between them.

“You know, I never hated you. You were able to bring out the worst side of me and you made me lose my temper more than anyone else but… I’ve always liked you.”

Jorge blushed and bit his lip. It was so strange to have this kind of conversation, he’s never been good at dealing with feelings and talking about this with the man he’s loved for years is something he could never be prepared to. But Vale’s hand was caressing his with such a tenderness, and the look in his blue eyes was so sweet that words came out easily than what he expected.

“I’ve acted like a complete asshole with you because… I didn’t’ know how to handle the feelings I’ve had towards you right from the start. I was terrified, I thought it was completely wrong and that led us to build a wall that I regret now.”

“I should have never let it happen… we should have been less stubborn and egoistic but we can’t change the past. Luckily we’ve been able to re-built our relationship from zero when you left and I’m happy we’re here now.”

“I’m happy too. Maybe leaving Yamaha hasn’t been such a bad idea…”

“It has, at least for your career. But you’re probably right, we won’t be here like this if we were still team-mates.”

Valentino leaned in for another kiss, making Jorge smile when his hand slipped under his shirt to grip his hip. The Spaniard laid back so that Vale could settle between his spread legs and kiss him better. He moaned in the kiss and the older man stopped.

“Did I hurt you? Are you ok?”

“No… I’m fine and if you keep going I would be even better.”


	18. My Immortal- Vale/Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino reads an interview in which Dani says he's impressed by his will to go on racing and that's a good excuse to go visit him in Geneva and finally say something he's kept secret for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with these two, they have my heart, completely.  
> The title is from a song by Evanescence that has nothing to do with this story, but it suits my idea of them being in love with each other basically since when Dani reached this world in 2001.

It’s a sunny, lazy afternoon. Valentino is lying by swimming pool while Francesca and their friends are inside deciding where to go for the evening.

These moments of silence and peace are the ones the old champ appreciates the most. He has so much to think about that he’s becoming more and more uncomfortable to have too many people around. His mind is constantly drifting to the last races, the three crashes in Mugello, Barcelona and Assen and the 8th place in Sachsenring… what did he do wrong? He trusts his team, he basically gives them his life every time he jumps on his bike, so why they don’t seem able to do anything right now? He needs answers but no one seems able to give them and he’s tired.

And then, like every time he’s in a bad mood and needs comfort, a face appears in his mind, making him smile even if his heart aches…

He takes the phone and looks for the news that are updated daily on the motorsports world. His eyes are immediately focused on that name and Valentino smiles again. He opens the page and starts reading about how Dani Pedrosa  said he’s astonished by the Italian’s will to race again, that he doesn’t’ think he really wants to retire because his fans are his strength and since they will crowd the circuits to push him, he’ll have a reason to go on.

The smile grows to an extent that he hardly reached lately but he shouldn’t be surprised because that’s the effect the small Spanish rider has always had on him. And everything comes back.

He opens the photo gallery where he’s saved old pictures of them together. Some belong to another era, Dani was a teenager in his first season in 125cc, he was already a star in 500cc but they both rode for Honda and in that time they were like a big family so they spent a lot of time together. Even when he moved to Yamaha, they kept a very friendly relationship but, most of all, there’s always respect between them.

He still remembers the pain he felt when he heard Dani saying he was going to retire last year. Thank God he was alone in his motorhome in that moment because he cried, for the first time after Sic’s death.

Valentino has never admitted even with himself that the feelings he’s always had for that small man who was one of the strongest persons he’d known were something more than a friendship. They’ve been there from the start and grew as they got older but he refused to name them for what they actually were. Until he realised he wouldn’t have Dani around anymore….

Now that he’s facing probably the hardest time of his career, he needs Dani more than ever.

Francesca brings him out of his own world of happy memories.

“We’re going somewhere with the boat but we’ll be back here to change and go to a new restaurant. You come?”

“No, thanks. I’ll stay here. Maybe I’ll wait for you at the pier later.”

“Ok.”

She kisses him lightly on the lips and that makes Valentino even more uncomfortable than usual… he waits until he’s sure to be alone, takes a deep breath and press the ‘call’ button for what was probably one of the most important phone calls of his life.

 

*****

 

For the umpteenth time, Dani looks at his phone, both to check the time and see if there’s a new message. Only three minutes have passed since the last he did it… time seems to go by slower than usual… and it is really slow ever since he retired.

He has to find something to do because this wait is unnerving. Well, truth to be told, he’s a complete mess since a couple of days when a certain man who happens to be the one he’s secretly loved for all his life called him.

The Spaniard was surprised and excited, they had other calls since he retired, spent some time together when he was at the races but this time it was different. There was something in Valentino’s tone that Dani couldn’t decipher and his urgency to see him added some thrill to his wait.

There’s nothing to watch on the TV, he can’t pick up his mountain bike and go for a ride because Vale is supposed to arrive in half an hour, he doesn’t feel like train because it’s unusually hot even in Switzerland. He takes the box with the albums his mother created during his career with pictures and newspaper’s pieces about him and the Italian rider, ‘cause Basilia has known from the start about the feelings Dani has always had for Valentino even before he confessed them to her.

It’s a sort of challenge with himself every time he opens those pages. Dani dares himself not to cry remembering the good old times. Sometimes he wins but most of the times he loses even if he smiles through his tears. Despite all the injuries, accidents, unlucky years in which destiny seemed to have plotted against him giving him always a stronger and winning team-mate, his 18 years in MotoGP, of which 13 in the top class, will always be the best period of his life. And having lived all of them closed to the man he loves make them even more special.

The sound of the doorbell makes him almost jump on the chair. He closes the box and breathes a couple of times before opening the door.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao.”

A smile appears on both their faces but they’re both unable to hide the nervousness.

Not knowing exactly what to do or to say, Valentino hugs Dani and for the Spaniard feels like a flash back of 2003 when he won his first title in 125 and Vale congratulated him, hugging him in a completely different way that made Dani realize he was completely gone for the older man.

“Thank you for letting me come here.”

“No problem, I had nothing planned between one test ant the other. You want something to drink? You had a long journey.”

“Yes, yes please, something cool.”

Dani moves to the kitchen, telling Vale to go seat in the veranda where he reaches him bringing two bottles of lemon beer and some chips on a tray. They cling the bottles and get comfortable on the sofa, side by side.

“It’s really nice here, quiet and relaxing.”

“Yeah, I’ve loved this place since the first time I got here, even if I don’t need all this space being by myself. But having grown up in a house with a garden, I couldn’t think of not having one and I need also a big kitchen and a dining room where my mother can invite all our family for birthdays or Christmas and prepare enough food for all the neighbourhood.”

Valentino chuckles, probably mums are the same all over the world because Stefania is the same.

“I can perfectly understand you.”

They exchange another smile and a moment of silence falls between them. It’s not embarrassing, it’s comfortable, both men enjoying the peace and the closeness.

“How does it feel like to be away?”

Dani waits for a moment to reply. He turn to Vale who’s looking intently at him.

“The truth or the press version?”

“We’ve always been honest with each other.”

“Ok… at first, I was happy, almost excited to have time to spend for me and my family, but I soon discovered I really had nothing in my life that could substitute the adrenaline that riding my bike has always given to me.”

The Spaniards stops, closing his eyes thinking back at December when, for the first time after he took the decision, he regretted not to have accepted the offers he’d received to stay in MotoGP for some more seasons. The feeling of not being sure about something that was persuaded was right has hunted him for quite a long time and the new season start has been harder to face than what he thought. 

“It’s hard. There are times I feel completely useless and alone. Until I receive a call or a message from someone in KTM that reminds me that I still have a work to do, that I can help someone else to improve, that there are people who count on me for their project and I can feel useful again.”

“But being a tester is not like being a rider.”

“Definitely not. I probably need some more time to actually enjoy what I do now, but they’re really nice, you know? So different from Honda, friendly, outgoing, they really take me into consideration and that’s what I needed after the way my last team dismissed me…”

“Puig is an asshole, I’ve never suffered him and the way he acted towards you ever since he came back to HRC still makes me mad.”

Dani smiled and a little blush appeared on his cheeks looking at the way Vale was frowning disappointed. It looks like he actually cares about him but he has no reasons to let his hopes high. There are million reasons why the Italian could be here with him, not necessarily implying anything romantic.

“I guess he’s one of the reasons why Jorge is struggling so much, I don’t think they have a good relationship.”

“Well, try and find a person whit whom Jorge has a good relationship in the paddock and I’ll offer you dinner in the most expensive restaurant of Geneva!”

They both burst out laughing. When the giggles end, Dani finds the courage to ask what he’s wanted to ask since Valentino appeared at his door.

“What are you doing here?”

The older man straightens on the sofa, placing his beer on the table and turning a little to look at Dani who does the same.

“I read what you told about me, how you’re impressed about me wanting to go on racing. You don’t think I’m going to retire until I’m having fun and my fans keep on pushing me.”

Dani nods.

“The point is… I’m not having fun anymore and for sure my ‘yellow people’ are not having fun seeing me like this.”

“Oh.”

The Spaniard doesn’t know what to say. Of course he’s seen him particularly down after Assen and Sachsenring, but he’s far from imagining that he was actually considering the idea of retiring .

“I’m scared because I don’t know what to do after having spent more than half of my life racing. I know I have the Academy and for sure Yamaha will ask me to stay in the team somehow but it’s not the same and I fear to end up alone and useless, like you said you felt.”

“I’m sure that’s not going to happen. Come on! You’re Valentino Rossi, a living legend, people won’t stop loving you just because you don’t race anymore. There are so many things you can do and for sure you won’t be alone.”

Valentino seems thoughtful and Dani is surprised. He doesn’t remember ever seen him so serious, not even when he was in Ducati and everyone was saying he was doomed. He tentatively places a hand above the older man’s one and immediately Vale holds it.

“I can’t face this alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

A bitter smirk appears on Vale’s face.

“I am. Do you really think Francesca or Uccio or Luca or the other boys of the Academy can actually know how I feel?”

With his free hand, the Italian starts to draw little circles on Dani’s forearm, keeping his eyes low while the Spaniard bites his lips and closes his eyes to focus on making his heartbeat slow down.

“There’s only one person who understands what I am going through, the only one I want by my side to take the right decision and after, when I’ll have to deal with all the consequences of it. The one and only person I’ve truly loved even if I denied it for so long…”

Valentino raises his head to look at Dani, his hand now stroking gently the younger man’s arm, up and down, making his skin burn like it’s on fire.

“It must be someone really special…”

Dani’s voice was a whisper, trembling for all the emotions he’s trying to keep at bay, still not fully aware that this is actually happening, after more than a decade of waiting.

“He is. He’s the strongest person I know. He’s faced so many problems showing a willpower that has always amazed me. His body has suffered too many injuries but has been able to recover and tame a beast like a MotoGP bike can be and bring it to win. He’s brave, surely braver than me because he’s had the courage to decide when it was time to say goodbye. And even if now he’s here in front of me crying like a baby, I still think he’s the most amazing and perfect man I’ve met and I’m honoured to have raced, and lost, against him.”

Dani’s like an overflowing river, tears falling unrestrained from his eyes but a smile is there too. He’s dreamt about hearing these words for ages. Now that Valentino is right in front of him, wiping his tears away while some drops fall even from his eyes, their foreheads touching, it feels like all the pieces of the puzzle are perfectly interlocked.

“You know what will make me feel even more honoured?”

“What?”

“That he’ll say yes when I’ll ask him to be my man, my companion, to build a new life together making up for all the years we’ve lost.”

“I’m sure he will… when he’ll be able to stop crying…”

They smile and finally their lips meet in the sweetest of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, another ten stories in this collection!! And I already some others in my mind but I don't think I'll be able to write them before I leave for my summer holidays... let's see if I manage to reach 46 stories (guess why??!!) by the end of the season...  
> If you have prompts, just let me know!


	19. Pizza&more  - Valentino/Alex Rins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the test in Misano, Alex goes to eat pizza in Tavullia. That's his way to show Valentino something he's not able to express with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of Alex at Pizzeria Da Rossi wa so sweet <3

Alex was tapping his foot on the floor, always changing his position on the sofa where Maverick and him were playing FIFA.

“Stop moving like you’ve been bitten from a tarantula, would you?”

“Sorry.”

The Suzuki rider blushed and Maverick rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to see him in a couple of days, relax.”

“That’s exactly the problem.”

“I thought you talked in Silverstone.”

Alex blushed even more because no, they haven’t talked properly, at least not in the way he wanted. Valentino went to congratulate him after his amazing win, but people kept interrupting them to have a word with him so it was just a short and meaningless conversation, ended too soon with a warm hug and a ghost kiss on his neck that still sends shivers down the Spaniard’s spine.

“Not really. We weren’t’ alone…”

“You have to do it in Misano then, you can’t keep things like this.”

Maverick was right, of course.

During the summer break, they casually met in Ibiza and started to talk about anything and everything, like two old friends. One day when Francesca was busy with a photoshoot, they spent some hours together and to Alex it was like a dream coming true because he’s always had a huge crush on the older man. On his last evening on the island, they went out to have a drink in a quiet place Valentino found the day before and during a very romantic walk on the beach nearby, they kissed. It had been a long, sweet, unforgettable make out session with the only sound of the sea around them, like in a movie, like they were two teenagers living a summer romance.

They started to exchange messages almost daily and between Brno and Austria, some other hot kisses had been stolen around the corner of their motorhomes but they never talked about what was going on and Alex wanted to know. Was it just a fling? Was the older man actually interested in him? Could this survive the pressure of being two MotoGP riders?

The Spaniard needed answers but he was a bit scared to ask. He was grounded enough to be prepared to hear Valentino saying he was just a temporary distraction, that it was nothing serious because he’s straight and has an amazing girlfriend. But, strangely enough, Maverick was feeding his fantasies saying that Vale never does something he isn’t sure about and pushing him to talk. It looked like the Yamaha rider knew something but every time Alex asked, Maverick denied it.

“I know… but you know it’s not simple to me, I’m not used to this kind of situations… I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of him, making him think I’m stupid.”

Maverick shook his head and smiled. He knew for sure that his team-mate was far from thinking that Alex is stupid but he was well aware too of how difficult this was for both of them.

“Well, if you are afraid of saying something wrong, maybe you can do something to make your intentions clear.”

“Like what?”

The other man smiled.

 

*****

 

The night was clear and warm, after the first day of testing, Valentino and Francesca have just finished their dinner on the terrace by the pool when her phone beeped.

‘Take a look at Alex’s story’

She took a look to see if Vale was watching her, but he was busy with Ulisse and Penelope so she opened Instagram and a huge smile spread on her face, she stood up heading towards the living room.

“I go inside to call mum.”

Valentino chuckled.

“There’s no need to lie, you know it. Will you ever tell me who he is?”

Francesca blushed, she knew she could be open with him, like they’ve always been from the start of their relationship.

“Of course I will but… it’s still new, just give me time to be sure of what I feel.”

The older man smiled.

“Sure. Go now, call ‘mum’, I’ll clear the table.”

When he was placing the flatware in the dishwasher, he couldn’t help but think that, for the first time in a very long time, he didn’t want to be there but somewhere else, a small restaurant on the beach, with a man whose hair is a complete mess of brown curls, whose smile was appearing in his dreams every night.

What happened that night in Ibiza had been like a wakeup call for him, he’d felt alive again, he’d felt warm when his heart had been frozen for months, thank to that young man who was kissing Valentino with such a passion.

But it also scared him. He wasn’t ready to feel like this, not when he swore to himself after his and Marc’s last breakup, he would never let another young rider into his life again. He should know better now how complicated it is to keep separated their job and their feelings, almost a mission impossible. But Alex was acting like a magnet to him and Valentino found himself unable to stay away from him when they met on track.

He sighed, closing the machine and moving to prepare his coffee when Francesca appeared smiling.

“You should see this.”

She passed her phone to him and Valentino could see that Alex was in Tavullia, eating pizza at ‘Da Rossi’. He stayed there, unsure of what to do but failing to hide the smile that was appearing of his face.

Francesca rolled her eyes.

“What are you waiting for? Go!”

“What?”

Valentino was confused. He told her he’s had a sort of summer fling with someone when they were in Ibiza, but didn’t tell her who it was… how could she know?

“Go there, he’s been so sweet to come here! It’s clear he likes you and I know you like him too, so just go and tell him how you feel.”

“You’re a wizard?”

Francesca laughed. Maybe it was time for Vale to know.

“No. The man I’m seeing is Maverick and they are friends. He told me Alex told him about what happened in Ibiza, which I already suspected by the way, and yesterday he told me he’s convinced Alex to make his move and needed my help to help you to make yours.”

Well, that was a big surprise. He didn’t have a clue there was something going on between his team-mate and his ‘girlfriend’, even less that Alex and him were so close to talk about this kind of things…

“So you plotted on my back?”

“It was the only thing we could do! Alex is too shy and too afraid you’re not serious about him and you’re too scared to let someone into your life again.”

“You perfectly know why.”

“You have all the reasons to have doubts but Alex seems different. Just give him a chance, talk to him, bring him here if you don’t want to do it at the pizzeria. But please, don’t throw away this chance to be happy again.”

“You’re looking for an excuse to go and spend the night with Maverick?”

Francesca laughed again. It was so strange to see Vale hesitating.

“I don’t need one, I know I’m free to go. I care about you and Mav cares about Alex.”

Valentino just stared at Francesca for a couple of minutes, thinking about what was the best thing to do until it was completely clear to him.

 

*****

 

Alex was ready to leave, sad that Maverick’s plan didn’t work. Valentino hasn’t come to greet him and tomorrow he was busy with a sponsor event so his next chance to have some time with him would be during the GP race in two weeks…

“Ciao, Alex.”

He turned and was met by a smiling and nervous Valentino.

“Ciao.”

“I’m probably late but… would you like to come to my place for dessert and coffee? There’s some Tiramisu in the fridge, home made by my mother.”

Alex smiled. He already had his dessert and he doesn’t drink coffee in the evening, but it didn’t matter. All he has wished for was happening and he surely won’t let the chance slip away.


	20. I miss you - Valentino/Dani & Jorge/Maverick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jorge is forced to finish his test in Misano one day earlier, Valentino brings him to his home. On Friday night, someone unexpected comes to visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jorge said in an interview that Valentino is the only one who's had good words towards him and who's near him in this critical moments he's facing, so I couldn't not imagine Vale acting like a big brother to cheer Jorge up.

Jorge was packing his stuff in his motorhome, partly angry, partly frustrated, partly sad. Obviously he wasn’t in the perfect condition for testing, but his team dismissing him like this because he was completely useless has been like a punch in the stomach.

He really was trying to do his best to show that he didn’t want to give up, but Puig was constantly reminding him how a failure he was for HRC and that was driving him mad.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He wasn’t in the shape of having company but he went to open the door to find his former team-mate smiling at him.

The Spaniard let Valentino in.

“I was preparing my bag…”

“I know, I heard the news. Let me help you so that we can go then.”

“Where?”

Jorge was confused.

“My place. Don’t say a word, just finish and come with me.”

The HRC rider rolled his eyes. Vale was so annoying when he acted like this but for sure he had something planned to cheer him up and the only thing he wanted was taking his mind off all the bad feelings.

 

****

 

When they arrived at Vale’s home in Tavullia, he was already feeling better. Like he suspected, someone else was involved in his ‘kidnap’ and was now waiting for them at the door.

To his surprise, Dani hug him immediately.

“Sorry but Vale is on his big brother overprotective mood again.”

Jorge chuckled.

“I don’t know why he doesn’t act like this with Luca.”

“Because he doesn’t make me worry like you do.”

The Italian was  smiling warmly and Jorge felt extremely moved even if he didn’t want to show it. It seemed crazy but two of his worst enemies on track had become his family during the past couple of years, the brothers he’s never had, the only ones who could fully understand the way he was feeling.

Even when he thought he’d destroyed his friendship with Dani, Vale had always been there to try to make them fix it and in the end, things went back as they were before Jorge decided to accept HRC offer.

He’d be lost without them.

“I’m afraid you have to stay here the whole weekend.”

Dani winked and Jorge sighed dramatically.

“Three days with you two who are not able to keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes? No thanks!”

He made a disgusted face that made the other two laugh.

“We swear we’ll behave and save our public displays of affection for the bedroom.”

Valentino had his right hand on his heart and looked serious but Jorge perfectly knew that that promise won’t be kept and he’ll have to face kisses and tender looks between the two older men for all the time he’d stay there.

He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t believe you.”

“And you’re right not to but please, stay? We only want to make you forget all your problems for a couple of day. Would you let us?”

Dani was so sweet that Jorge could never deny a thing to him nor he could to Valentino, who was really acting like a caring older brother to him.

“Ok, but if I witness too much tenderness I’ll leave, ok?”

 

*****

 

On Friday night, the three of them were sprawled on the sofa trying to decide what to watch on TV when Vale received a message. He smiled and slid the phone to Dani while Jorge was focused on the movie list from which to choose.

The former rider left out a ‘Finally!’ that made his fellow countryman turn to him with a quizzical look but Dani made a gesture with his hand that it was nothing serious and Vale chuckled.

When the movie has just started, someone rang the intercom making Jorge snort while Dani was hardly suppressing a laugh and Vale immediately stood up to answer, like he was waiting for that person to arrive.

The HRC rider froze on his spot when he heard a too familiar voice greeting him.

“Hola, Jorge.”

He was afraid to turn his head and find out it was just a dream but Dani stood up and moved away from him to greet the other man.

After some other seconds of shock, he found the strength to turn and Maverick was smiling shyly to him, making his stomach twist and turn in response.

“I guess you two need some time to talk, Dani and I will go in town to have a drink with the guys of the Pizzeria. Ok?”

Jorge nodded.

“Thank you, Vale.”

The Italian hug his younger team-mate, followed by Dani and the two left with a smile.

The older man wasn’t able to stand up, he was sure his legs wouldn’t support him. They weren’t on speaking terms since the crap that happened in Barcelona, not a single message even when Jorge had his accident in Assen. And now Maverick was seated only a meter away from him…

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not enough to just say it but… I’m truly sorry. I acted like a terrible person, the worst possible boyfriend ever…”

Jorge shook his head, a knot on his throat.

“You had all the rights to be mad at me.”

“No! I mean, I had but that doesn’t justify the way I acted towards you. You apologised and I ignored you. When I heard you had two fractured vertebra, I felt so bad… a part of me wanted to run to you but the other one was still angry and to silence both I decided to focus only on the race.”

“It worked, you won.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t feel completely right. I thought you’d send me a message to congratulate but you didn’t and that convinced me that it was completely over…”

“I thought you didn’t want me to… I was so proud and happy for you and it broke my heart not to be there to celebrate with you.”

Maverick felt tears appearing in his eyes. He made so many mistakes just because he wasn’t able to express his feelings, if he’d had enough courage to face Jorge after Barcelona instead of ignoring him, they certainly wouldn’t have lost all that time apart.

He wanted to it right, this time, he wanted the older man to know exactly how he feels and why he acted like an asshole, beg for his forgiveness and start again because he’s sure Jorge needs him now, more than ever.

“I’m an idiot. I let my pride take control, I focused only myself when I should have been there for you. When I saw you were on holidays with Tony… I was furious with myself because I was jealous, because I couldn’t get over you even if I tried.”

“Mav…”

“No, let me finish. I miss you, Jorge. I miss having someone to talk to who understands the way I feel when nothing works on the bike, I miss our fun rides on our mountain bikes, I miss falling asleep in your arms watching something on TV, I miss the feeling of perfection you make me feel when we make love. I realised it when I saw you in Silverstone. I know it’s a lot to ask but… would you forgive me and take me back?”

Now the tears both have tried to keep at bay were falling form their eyes but Jorge managed to smile. That was definitely the best thing that could happen to him in this horrible time he was facing. The older man jumped on Maverick kissing him with all his strength.

It was messy, wet and salty but they didn’t care.

“I love you, Maverick.”

The younger rider’s eyes widened for the surprise and Jorge was astonished too. He never said it to someone who wasn’t his mother or his sister but it came out so naturally… and not a bit scary as he would imagine.

His heart was beating like crazy because he was afraid he’d gone too far, but his boyfriend smiled and after kissing him softly on the lips he said the words back.

“I love you too.”

 

*****

 

Dani and Vale received a picture of the two lovebirds smiling.

“I guess it’s better if we go sleeping on the sofa bed at the Ranch and leave them alone…”

“I don’t have the slightest intention to sleep!”

Valentino looked at his man raising an eyebrow.

“You didn’t want to do anything last night not to disturb Jorge, but tonight, you’re all mine.”

Dani made that sexy smirk that the older man knew was reserved only to him and that drove him crazy every time. Because the small Spaniard may look like an angel, and he certainly was, but he could also be a devil when he wanted.

Vale brought him near and kissed Dani, lifting him up to seat on a low wall so that they were at the same height to kiss him easily.

“I’m always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone reading, leaving a <3 or a comment.
> 
> If anyone has an idea for a story but lack of time to write it down, just let me know and I'll see if I can do something about it!


End file.
